naruto of the vizoreds
by DarkbladeNaruto
Summary: When Naruto was born the Kyuubi was sealed in him but what would happen if is mother and father were the spirit king and queen thus making Naruto a prince. the villagers bannished him when he was thirteen but luckly the other vizoreds took him in. Now watch as he throws a monkey wrench into Aizens plan with the help of Ichi (fem Ichigo) and a sister he never knew he had. M 4 later
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the vizoreds

When Naruto was born the Kyuubi was sealed in him but what would happen if is mother and father were the spirit king and queen thus making Naruto a prince. the villagers bannished him when he was thirteen but luckly the other vizoreds took him in. Now watch as he throws a monkey wrench into Aizens plan with the help of Ichi (fem Ichigo) and a sister he never knew he had.

All characters will be OOC, some major change in cloths as well

Naruto's sword 28" of stainless steel with an 11" handle the blade is 3" wide

Hello talking

_Hello _thought

Hello Zanpakuto and Kyuubi talking

_Hello _Zanpakuto and Kyuubi thought

_**Hello**_hollow talking and vizored talking

It was a beautiful day in konoha as a thirteen year old boy about 5'0" with spiky blond hair and blue eyes walked to the hokages office he was wearing a pair of white loose baggy pant with black trim and a sash that held his Zanpakuto Kekkei Genkai at his side while he also had a matching jacket with black trim that he left it open it show off his abs since he didn't wear a shirt (it was the same as Grimmjow's outfit) you couldn't see his face due to a white mask that had the shape and look of a fox.

He's lived a nice life but deep down he hated the village and wanted to get out but it not like that was going to happen any time soon he always had the clans backing him because of who his parents were but the civilians hated him because of the Kyuubi. It didn't help much with a mask that can appear at any time you are mad at some one he's only had the mask for three years. He was nowhere at keeping it in control for no more than six hours with out his tenant taking control it was around that same time he met his Zanpakuto spirit she was nice a little flirty but nice she didn't have an actual name beside the Zanpakuto name Kekkei Genkai he started to call her Naru since she looked like a female version of him.

"So Naruto what do you think the old man wants." A feminine voice said in his head.

"Don't know Naru-chan but it sounded important." Naruto said to his Zanpakuto spirit.

"A word to the wise kit you better drop the mask soon it almost been six hours." Another feminine voice said.

"All right Kyuubi-chan I'll drop it when I get into the old man office the bitch at the front hates me." Naruto said to the Kyuubi.

"All right but just be careful." She said nodding to her host and smiled at Tsukihime.

"Ok." Naruto said as he walked up to the tower and past the bitch at the desk glaring at her while releasing so much killer intent the woman fainted. "Bitch." He muttered as he walked to the door of the old mans office and opened it and noticed three people he never seen be for. One was a well rounded man about 8'5" with golden eyes and pink hair wear what looked like to be an olive green suit, the standing next to was a man wear a green track suit he was about 6'11" he couldn't tell what color his eye were do to a pair of sun glasses and hair looked almost like a shuriken, the last man looked at little crazy his was about 5'11" with brown eyes Light gray/silver hair the two shorter men to be about thirty while the tall man looked maybe thirty-four.

"You wanted to see you old man." Naruto said making the three unknown men look at him shocked.

"_That's a hollow mask but how."_ The three men thought at the same time looking at fox like hollow mask on the boys face.

"Yes I did Naruto! I can see you have more control of the mask." The old man said looking at Naruto.

"Not really just level 1 I can barely control level 2." Naruto said as his mask started to crack and fall off his face showing he had six whisker marks on his face three on each cheek.

"I see but to the main reason I called you here you see do to the village's constant death threats on your life you will have to leave the village but luckily there are people who will take you in." the old man said seeing a smirk on Naruto's face showing that he was happy to be leaving the village.

"I see so the council is banishing me than." Naruto said seeing the old man nod his head. "Fine than I want everything that belongs to my parents everything in the house and bank accounts I want to leave nothing to those assholes." Naruto said as the old man spoke up.

"Already done Naruto these men over here have everything that belongs to your parents even the house." The old man said getting an even bigger smirk out of Naruto.

"Good when do I have to leave?" Naruto asked looking at the old man.

"The council wants you to leave with in the week but knowing you." The old man said as Naruto cut in.

I leave with in the hour and disappear from this village never to be seen again." Naruto said as the man with pink hair spoke up.

"Very well then young man if you are ready we can leave and head for are home in Karakura town you will be more welcome in are family." The man said looking over at the boy and smiled.

"Right well I guess this is good by old man for good." Naruto said as he looked over at the three and nodded his head as though he was telling them he was ready.

"Well then lets go we have a long way to go." The man with the afro said walking to the door.

"Bye old man." Naruto said as he walked out of the office for the last time in his life never to see the man again everything then started to fade to black.

Dream fade

"That dream again what is going on?" A sixteen-year-old Naruto asked as he woke up and tried to move on to feel weight on his chest upon looking down he noticed a green haired girl sleeping with her head on his bear chest with a smile on her face this is none other than Mashiro Kuna to the normal eye she may look like a normal five foot girl with green hair and hazel eyes but to other who knew her she was ex-lieutenant of ninth squad and a vizored who just so happens to like wearing a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots, and scarf with a set of goggles on top of her head.

"Mashiro get up." Naruto said shaking the girl making her open her eyes and looked up at Naruto for a little bit before kissing him and than using a shunpo to disappear. "Damn pervert." Naruto mumbled getting out of bed over the years Naruto's been here he's grown only five inches but still kept what he wore a hundred years ago

"What's wrong Naruto?" A voice asked coming up from behind making him jump only to see that it was Kensei Muguruma another vizored and one that Naruto looked up to like an older brother one of the one's that brought Naruto here in the first place over a hundred years ago he had Light gray/silver hair with Brown eyes and was about 5'11" he was wear a dark purple A-shirt with white trim, in addition to green cargo pant, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves, and a series of piercings one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear.

"God damn it Kensei don't do that you asshole." Naruto shouted while he glared at the man.

"Sorry Naruto but anyway what's wrong I heard you mumbling something as I walked by your room." Kensei said looking at young man.

"It's Mashiro." Naruto said making Kensei raise an eyebrow at him.

"What she do this time." Kensei asked looking at him hoping that she didn't cause trouble like she usually does.

"Lets see you pick she was in my room, sleeping on my bed, laying on me." Naruto said as Mashiro came back into the room wearing a white skirt and matching shirt that hugged her showing off her C-cup chest. "Get out of my room you green haired pervert." Naruto shouted.

"What you didn't like that kiss." Mashiro asked as she came over to Naruto swinging her hips making Naruto's eyes follow her hips as they swung left and right.

"Kensei do something about her man." Naruto said shaking him self free from the perverted thoughts to looking at Kensei only to see that he was gone. "You asshole don't you dare leave me up here with this pervert." Naruto shouted as Mashiro came closer to him.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun don't you like me?" Mashiro asked a little sadly.

"Mashiro-chan of course I like you." Naruto said, as she got closer to him.

"Than why does it seem like you want to push me away I really like you Naruto but why won't you let me get close to you." Mashiro asked looking Naruto in the eye.

"Because Mashiro it's not that I don't want you close it's just the way you do it you come into my room every night while I sleep and curl up next to me it's a little weird Mashiro since we aren't even dating." Naruto said making Mashiro stop and walk over to the bed and sat down.

"Naruto that's the thing I want to be yours and only yours but I don't know how to approach you about it." Mashiro said looking up at him with a smile. "Every time I approached you about it I would chicken out that's why I started doing stuff like this I thought maybe it would tell you how I feel about you." Mashiro said to him as she got up and walked to the door only for Naruto to stop her.

"Hey Mashiro." Naruto said making her look at him.

"Yes Naruto." Mashiro asked looking over at him.

"Would you like to go out for breakfast?" Naruto asked making Mashiro do a double take at what he said.

"Wh…wh…what." Mashiro stuttered.

"I said would you like to go out for breakfast." Naruto said making Mashiro go wide eyed at what he said.

"Sure Naruto I'll meet you down stairs." Mashiro said walking out of Naruto's room with wide eyes.

Down stairs

"Hey what the hell's with all the yelling up there?" A girl yelled she was about 4'4" with blonde hair done up in spiky pigtails and brown eyes she was wearing a white shirt with a red jogging suit that had white strips on it with the first kanji of her name on it and flip flops.

"Shut up Hiyori." Kensei said coming down the stairs.

"How about." Hiyori tried to yell only for a man with a shuriken afro look to hit her on the head this man was Love Aikawa he was about 6'3" with black hair wearing sunglasses so no one knew what color his eye were he was wearing a green jogging suit.

"Quit yelling you idiot." Love said removing his fist from the top of Hiyori's head.

"Damn it Love stop hitting me." Hiyori yelled rubbing her head.

"Than stop being annoying." Love said sitting down with a plate of waffles and bacon.

"Would you two stop." A feminine voice said walking into the room three others following her this girl was Lisa Yadomaru another vizored with long black hair and turquoise eyes red oval glasses she about 5'4" wearing a sailor fuku. The next was Rojuro Ohtoribashi or as everyone called Rose. He had purple eyes long, wavy blond hair and is about 6'2" he was wearing a black suit with a thigh length black jacket. He also was wearing a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs and a high collar, which was untucked. The man next to him seventh vizored in the house was Shinji Hirako a man with chin length blond hair brown eyes and was about 5'9" he was wearing a Karakura school uniform with a long gray coat and newsboy cap. The last was a well rounded man about 8'5" with golden eyes and pink hair wearing what looked like to be an olive green suit this was Hachigen Ushoda.

"So where are Naruto and Mashiro." Shinji asked looking around the kitchen.

"_**You look in for me."**_ Naruto said appearing right behind Shinhj with his mask on it was different than the mask in the dream this one covered him from head to toe except for one leg his hands looked like a foxes paw and the face instead of just the fox shaped mask his whole head was covered to make it look like he had a foxes head.

"What the hell Naruto!" Shinji yelled as he grabbed his chest for the heart attack he almost had.

"You should have seen your face Shinji I thought you were going to piss your pants." Naruto said laughing as his mask started to break into pieces.

"Good one Naruto." Hiyori said rolling on the floor laughing at what Naruto did to Shinji.

"You still can't control level 7 of your mask." Kensei said looking at Naruto breaking mask.

"No not yet." Naruto said, as the last of his mask broke apart. "Besides level 7 is much harder then levels 1-6 Kensei unlike you guys my inner hollow is a demon." Naruto said.

"True but I'm surprised that you can have that much control over it at that age." Hachigen said looking at Naruto.

"True but remember I've had my inner hollow since I was born." Naruto said as Mashiro came do the stairs.

"Naruto." Mashiro said shockingly since she just left him in his room

"Oh Mashiro yeah you ready." Naruto said looking at the green haired girl.

"Yeah." She said snapping out of her daze.

"Hey were hell are you two going." Hiyori yelled.

"I'm taking Mashiro out for breakfast so bye." Naruto said placing a hand on Mashiro's shoulder and disappeared via body flicker.

With Naruto and Mashiro

"So Naruto where are we going?" Mashiro asked as the cloud of smoke to appeared around when Naruto used his body flicker to take them somewhere in Karakura town final faded.

"Don't know where would you like to go Mashiro-chan." Naruto said as Mashiro had a tomato red blush on her face.

"I don't know Naruto-kun what about Karakura buffet." Mashiro says as she points of to a building that says Karakura buffet with a huge smile on her face.

"All right then!" Naruto says as he started to walk to the restaurant.

An unknown place in Karakura town

While Naruto and Mashiro were heading to Karakura buffet two shinigami's came to Karakura town through a Senkaimon the first was a girl with blond pigtails and blue eyes wearing a shinigami uniform that was open just enough to show of her cleavage which was a perfect round D-cup with her Zanpakuto on her waist she looked about fifteen years old with a height of 5'6" this was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze the spirit princess and third seat of squad three. The second was another girl with short black hair and purple eyes she was wearing the same outfit as Naruko with her Zanpakuto on her right side she look about fifteen years old with a height of 4'9" this was Rukia Kuchiki of squad thirteen.

"Princess Naruko you didn't have to come with me." The black haired woman said.

"True I didn't have to Rukia. But I wanted too something was calling me here and I thought I told you not to call princess." Naruko said to the girl next to her.

"But it's improper for me to call you anything else." Rukia says looking up at her.

"True but I'm not the heir Rukia once my older brother is found he will be the one to take the throne." Naruko said looking at the lieutenant of squad thirteen.

"But prin… I mean Naruko everyone as been looking for him for years now and no one as been able to find him." Rukia said as both of them jumped up to one of the buildings.

"I know that but I can feel it in my heart he is out there somewhere." Naruko said looking over Karakura town not knowing that today would be the day she would final meet her brother.

With Naruto and Mashiro

Thank you for breakfast Naruto-kun. Mashiro said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it Mashiro-chan." Naruto said with a blush on his face turning away from Mashiro only for his eyes to catch the sight of what looked like to be shinigami's. "Fuck how could they have found out that the so-called traitors are here but if so how I'm the only one that use's soul form." Naruto thought to him self before he looked at Mashiro who only looked at him confused.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Mashiro asked looking at him.

"Mashiro head home now." Naruto said as his eyes flashed to there hollow state.

"Naruto-kun what's going on?" Mashiro asked feeling a little scared.

"Reapers go." Naruto said making Mashiro go wide eyed that soul reapers would come to Karakura now.

"Right just be careful please I can't lose you Naruto-kun." Mashiro said looking at Naruto.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Naruto said before Mashiro started to run home while he ran the other and then down an alley when he was sure no one could see him he took a pill out of him mouth and in a puff of smoke his appearance was changed while early he had on a black jeans and a blue shirt he now wore a pair of white loose baggy pant with black trim and a sash that held his Zanpakuto Kekkei Genkai at his side while he also had a matching jacket with black trim that he left it open it show off his abs since he didn't wear a shirt and unlike hair was different it was shoulder length with red streaks.

Man I love those Gigai pills so much easier than caring around a fake body. Naruto said a he shunpo'd to the location of the shinigami's.

With Naruko and Rukia

"Hey Rukia you feel that reiatsu." Naruko asked looking over at Rukia who nodded her head yes

"I do but who could give out so much. It's more powerful than the king and queen combined." Rukia said as Naruko nodded knowing just how powerful her parents are since she went up against her mother once and wound up in the hospital for a week.

"**Hado #4 Byakurai!"** A voice said making them look behind them just in time to dodge the kido spell. "Not bad shinigami's tell me what are your names are so I have something to write on your tombstones." The figure said showing it's self to the girls.

"You have any clue who you just attacked?" Naruko shouted pulling out her Zanpakuto.

"No which is why I asked you your name." The man said looking at the girls.

"Shouldn't you give your name first?" Rukia asked looking at the blond and red haired man.

"Fine the name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said only for him to be tackled by the blond girl.

"Brother I finally find you." Naruko said as she cried into his chest.

"What do you mean brother?" Naruto asked making the girl sit up and look at him with a smile.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm your little sister." Naruko said looking at a wide-eyed Naruto with a smile.

"But how I've been an only kid since I was born." Naruto said looking at the girl.

"True but you see I was born in Seireitei about a year after you were born in the living world we were suppose to meet when I turned thirteen but when mom and dad went to get you. You had already activated your powers you were gone nowhere to be found years later the leaf was destroyed and all your friends with it when they came to Seireitei they had one thing in mind finding you big brother." Naruko said with tears coming out of her eyes as she pulled out a medallion that was cut in half that said Maki and Kaze on it making Naruto's eyes go wide at seeing it.

"I see you noticed that mine only as Maki and Kaze on it that's because mom and dad gave you the one that says Uzu and Nami on it." Naruko said as a necklace around Naruto neck started to glow while Naruto did the same.

"They're coming together." Both Naruto and Naruko said at the same time as both pieces came together showing what it looked like as a full medallion.

"You see Naruto the medallion shows the truth I am your sister." Naruko said as she got up off of Naruto and put her hand out for him to grab.

"I always wanted to know why the medallion was like that." Naruto said as he grabbed his little sister's hand so he could get up.

"Ok can you two stop please I do have a mission." Rukia said tapping her foot.

"What would that miss shinigami?" Naruto asked looking at the girl.

"The name's Rukia Kuchiki not shinigami." Rukia said glaring at Naruto.

"Very well then miss Kuchiki what is the mission that you have in my little town?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"It is to guard it from hollows for the next month." Rukia said getting a laugh from Naruto.

"That as got to be the lamest mission I have ever heard about and believe me miss Kuchiki I this mission by my accounts is a fucking D-rank that only worthy of an academy student." Naruto said as he looked over Karakura town. "A hundred years I have been looking over this town and nothing but weak hollows." Naruto said sitting on the ledge of the building. "But that just my thought about it it's your mission do what you need just be careful there is one person here who will see you her name is Ichigo Kurosaki a nice girl who help lost souls try and find peace." Naruto said looking over at the high school.

"And how do you know she can see them." Rukia asked.

"Because I told her that I could to even though I'm shinigami born I still need friends." Naruto said as he looked back at his sister and Rukia. "Now I should be getting home the others are probably wondering what taking so long." He said getting up and walking away before turning back. "Would you like to come Naruko after all I do believe that this mission is for only miss Kuchiki." Naruto asked holding his hand out.

"He's right princess go with him I can do this my self." Rukia said as she disappeared in a shunpo.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice now do I." Naruko said grabbing her brother's hand.

"Well then lets go then." Naruto said before they disappeared in a shunpo.

Urahara candy shop

"Naruto why are we at a candy shop." Naruko asked looking at the shop.

"You'll see come on." Naruto said dragging her inside the shop.

"Hello welcome to Urahara's." A young girl asked. She was wearing a white shirt with the logo of the shop printed in pink and a pink skirt with white dots she had purple eyes and long black hair done up in pigtails.

"Can you please get that lazy ass bastard for me Ururu?" Naruto asked looking at the girl off nodded and walked off to the back.

"Naruto you shouldn't speak like that in front of little kids." Naruko said glaring at her bother as a tall man with light skin, gray eyes, and messy light blond hair came out of the back he was wearing a dark green shirt and pants topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along it bottom half he also had a pair of Japanese sandals and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat with a cane in his right hand.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer Prince Naruto." The man said only to be hit with the end of pummel of Naruto's sword.

"Cut the crap Kisuke." Naruto said as Kisuke got up off the ground and rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"_That's Kisuke the one mom and dad told me to come to if I need any thing."_ Naruko thought to herself.

"All right what do you need?" Kisuke asked looking him in the eye.

"Not me Kisuke my sister Naruko needs to place an order." Naruto said motioning to the next to him.

"Ah! Lady Naruko your parents told me you might be coming so I already have what you need." Kisuke said pulling a box out of his coat pocket and tossed it Naruko.

"My parents told you." Naruko asked looking at the man as she caught the box.

"Yes the King and Queen told me that you would be coming." Kisuke said pulling out a fan from nowhere.

"Should have known mom and dad would do something like that." Naruko said pulling out the item from the box and looked at it. "A pill?" Naruko asked looking at the pill.

"Yes that is the advanced version of a Gigai all wrapped up in an easy to care pill." Kisuke said as Naruto took out his Gigai pill.

"Watch Naruko." Naruto said putting the pill in his mouth and in a puff of smoke he was now wearing black jeans and a blue shirt his hair was shorter and the red streak were gone but he still and his necklace. "See." Naruto said showing that he was now in a Gigai.

"That's one powerful pill." Naruko said looking at the pill in her hand before popping it into her mouth just like her brother she was now wearing something different she was now wearing a blood red skirt with black shorts underneath and a matching red tang-top that stopped above her belly button it was a v-cut so you could see some of her cleavage as well.

"It looks good on you Naruko. Naruto said looking at his sister.

"Thanks Naruto." Naruko said with a blush.

**Two hours later**

Naruto and his twin have been walking around Karakura town for the past two hours after leaving Kisuke's shop.

"So Naruto how come you haven't tried to contact soul society?" Naruko asked her brother.

"It's not that I could Naruko it's just that with the way it is now I want nothing to do with it." Naruto said shocking his sister.

"What do you by the way it is now?" Naruko asked.

"Central 46 is corrupt just like any council all they care about is power and until they are gone I want nothing to do with that place." Naruto said swiping a hand through his hair.

"Naruto your not going to kill them are you." Naruko said looking at her brother.

"No! Like I said earlier I want nothing to do with that place." Naruto says pulling Naruko closer to him.

"Naruto what are you doing." Naruko said with a blush as her boobs were pressed up against her brother chest.

"Hold tight." Naruto said with a smirk as he focused on a seal that was back at the compound and with in two second they were gone in a flash of light.

Namikaze compound

"Damn it where is he." Mashiro muttered to herself while walking in circles.

"Mashiro stop it already." Kensei shouted.

"But Kensei what if something bad happened to him it been two hours since I got back." Mashiro said falling to her knees.

"Blondie will be fine." Hiyori said not even looking at the green hair girl.

"Hiyori's right! Naruto will be fine." Lisa said reading a book, as Naruto and his sister appeared in the room in a yellow flash.

"N-n-Naruto your safe!" Mashiro cheered as she got up and ran over to Naruto and hugged him while tears came out of her eyes. "I-I thought th-that you w-w-wouldn't m-m-make it." Mashiro said as she cried.

"Hey come on Mashiro I fine." Naruto told her.

"Hey Blondie who's the other blond." Hiyori said looking at the new girl.

"Guy say hello to my younger sister Naruko." He said making them look at the girl with wide eyes.

"Your sister but if that true than she would be a shinigami!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yes she a shinigami and don't worry about her tell soul society about you guys." Naruto said with a smile.

"But how can you be sure." Kensei asked.

"Remember that I'm the future ruler of soul society thus you guys can to be touched by central 46 since I hold more power then them." Naruto said as Mashiro stopped crying and let go of Naruto. "Beside from the two hours that I spent with her she care's more about family than soul society it self." Naruto said looking over at his sister.

"He's right family is more important to me than anything else I would never cause my family any pain." Naruko said with a smile.

"Even so they know where you are at all time because of the limiter that all Lieutenant and Captain class shinigami have to use them including you." Hachi said.

"That maybe true Hachi but I took care of the limiter." Naruto said holding up a small device in his hands.

"That's the limiter but how did you get it out of her." Hachi asked looking at the device.

"Wasn't that hard to get it out. I just infused her with some of my reiatsu and a little kido of my own design and bingo no more limiter." Naruto said as he crushed it in his hands.

"Brother you shouldn't have done that." Naruko said with wide eyes and what her brother had just done.

"Why." He asked looking at his sister.

"I'm the spirit princess remember and with that gone everyone will come her looking for me." Naruko said in a worried tone knowing they would think she was a traitor.

"Relax sis this isn't a normal limiter." Naruto said opening his had to show that it was still intact.

"But you crushed it how can it be in one piece." Naruko said looking at the limiter.

"It a royal limiter sis!" Naruto says pointing to a red swirl. "That's the mark of the royal family these things are indestructible at least that's what Kisuke told me and it seems to be true if I couldn't crush it." Naruto said as Naruko picked it up and looked at it.

"Figures mom and dad would use this instead of a normal limiter but why." Naruko said looking at the limiter.

"You said it your self Naru-chan you're the spirit princess the only one that can take the throne since I'm not there." Naruto said snatching the device out of her hands. "Beside to them your more important than soul society it's self." Naruto said putting the limiter on the shelf.

"So what do I do now Rukia as a mission I only came to see if you were in this town?" Naruko asks with a frown.

"Easy you'll be staying here. I'll call Kisuke and have him set up a few things." Naruto says sitting down on the sofa.

"But what do I beside that." Naruko said only to gulp when she seen Naruto smirk. "Naruto stop smirking. You like mother when you have that smirk." Naruko said backing up to the wall.

"Now sis you must know that kids are age have to go to school." Naruto said making Naruko go wide eyed.

"No, no, no I won't go you cant make me." Naruko said shaking her head.

"Sorry sis you have to." Naruto said still wearing the smirk.

"But I hate school." Naruko said with a pout as she fell on her knees.

"Don't whine like a little baby." Naruto said making his sister snap her head up and glare.

"What did you just call me?" Naruko asked in a dangerous tone as Naruto smirked.

"I think it had something to do with little and baby." Naruto said with smirk as Naruko appeared on Naruto in a flash but what shocked her was the Naruto she landed on went up in smoke. "What the." She said with a shocked tone.

"You have to be faster than that." Naruto said making Naruko turn around to see Naruto standing by the wall with a smirk on his face as he pulled out a red lace thong and a matching bra from behind his back. "I must say you do wear quite the set of lingerie Naruko." Naruto said hold them up as Naruko blushed up a storm.

"How the fuck did you get those." Naruko shouted.

"What can I say I'm sneaker than the kitsune that's sealed inside me." Naruto said as Naruko stomped over to him.

"Keep your hand off my underwear you fucking pervert." Naruko shouted snatching her thong and bra out of her brother's hands.

"Not my fault I grew up with perverts." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. "Oh and nice ass by the way." Naruto said only to dodge a punch that was meant for his head.

"Damn pervert." Naruko muttered as she walked away from a snickering blond.

Ok there's chapter one. The beginning was just a dream so that has nothing to do with the story the necklace the both Naruto and Naruko have play a part that will be revealed after the rescue arc is over and the Gigai being a pill is only for Naruto and Naruko and a few others like the vizoreds. Now how does Kisuke know the King and Queen only time will tell? Another reminder is that all the charters will be OOC the same with the clothes. Seems like Naruto's a little pervert. The following females are a go for Naruto harem Mashiro, Naruko

poll for harem on my profile it will be open until chapter two is out vote for as many as u what


	2. Chapter 2

(Fem) Ichigo's name is the same but Naruto will call her Ichi-chan. fair warning it's been years since I seen anything of bleach up to the new captain of squad 3 saga since that's when I started buying them on dvd so some scene's will be of my design with the bleach cannon added to it now the poll is closed and the top five will be picked and showed at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 2

As far as Naruto thought the day was going pretty good he meets a sister he didn't know he had take her panties and bra off her with out her knowing but like all good thing he knew something big was coming and it focused around a sixteen year old girl by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hey Naruto." A voice called out to him from the living room.

"What is it Naruko." He answered back.

"Is there anything fun to do around town I'm bored." Naruko said.

"Bored you've only been here for five hours Naruko." Naruto said walking into the room.

"I know but I get bored easily and very quickly and a bored Naruko is a no-no!" she says with cute face.

"Well I guess I could introduce you to a few people that I know." Naruto said curling his finger in a come with me fashion.

"Who are you going to introduce me to Naruto?" Naruko asked as she followed Naruto out the door.

"Just a few friends from school." Naruto says making Naruko scowl at the school part.

"I still can't believe your making me go." Naruko said with a cute pout.

"It won't be that bad." Naruto said looking back at his sister. "Besides you won't even be here that long." Naruto said looking at her with a smile.

"I know it's just I hate the idea of going back to school". Naruko said with a little huff as she turned her head to the side.

"Lighten up Naruko." Naruto said.

"And why should I." Naruko said as glared at her older brother.

"Because you're older brother told you too." Naruto says as he stopped and looked over at Naruko with a sweet smile while a head of a bloodthirsty fox appeared behind him with an evil grin making Naruko gulp in fear at what she was seeing.

"All right note to self never make brother angry. And make sure Naruto and captain Unohana never meet each other." She thought looking at the evil grinning fox head behind him.

"Naruko you ok." Naruto asked snapping his sister out of her train of thought.

"Yeah I'm fine Naruto." Naruko said with a smile while trying to forget what she saw.

"Well if you say so." Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"Hey wait for me." She said noticing how far away he was getting.

Twenty minutes later

"Here we are Karakura High." Naruto says stopping in front of the gates of the school as students were walking out of the school to go home.

"Are you sure I have to go." Naruko asked looking at all the kids coming out of the school.

"Stop complaining Naruko your going and that's final." Naruto said looking over at his sister before his eyes caught the sight of orange hair. "Come on I found her." Naruto said grabbing his sister's hand and dragging her along.

"Naruto let go I can walk you know." Naruko shouted as her brother pulled her by her hand.

"Ichi-chan." Naruto shouted not even paying attention to his sister while making a girl with short spiky orange hair and brown eyes look over in the direction of the one who shouted her name. Ichigo or Ichi-chan as Naruto called her looked like a normal teenage girl, except that her hair is spiky orange, a trait that she gets ridiculed. She is a fairly tall with a height of 5'11", with peach skin and brown eyes. She was wearing the usual high school uniform for girls but what always popped out at Naruto was the girls devloping C-cup chest which resaluted in Naruto getting a fist to the face for always staring at her chest.

With Ichigo

"Ichi-chan." she heard a voice call out to her looking around she caught the sight of blonde haired boy with whisker marks walking over to her while dragging another blonde behind him.

"Naruto." She said with a blush as said boy stopped in front of her with a smile on his face.

Hey Ichi-chan what's up? Naruto asked looking with his smile never leaving his face.

"Nothing just getting ready to go home!" She says looking at the blond. "But why are you here normal you stay clear of this place on Tuesday's?" Ichigo asked him.

"Oh! Right I want you to meet some one." Naruto said pulling his sister in front of him. "Ichi-chan I'd like you to my younger sister Naruko Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile. "Naruko this is Ichigo Kurosaki one of my best friends." Naruto said.

"It's nice to meet you Ichigo." Naruko said extending her hand.

"Like wise Naruko." Ichigo said shaking the blondes hand. "I had no clue you had a sister Naruto." Ichigo said looking over at her friend.

"Well to tell you the truth neither did I until today." Naruto said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"How the hell could you not know?" Ichigo asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Well you see when I was born your parents sent me to live with some family over in America while Naruto stay here in Japan." Naruko answered while looking over at her brother and then to Ichigo. "I just found out that I had an older brother who lived here in Karakura town so I came back to find him so we could be a family." Naruko said with a smile as she hugged her brother who just patted her head.

"Wow nice save sis." Naruto thought looking at his sister.

"Do you know where Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro are?" Naruto asked.

"They left just a little bit ago." Ichigo said as she looked over at Naruto.

"Ah well look's like you'll have to meet them tomorrow sis." Naruto said glancing over at his sister before looking back at Ichigo. "You mind if we tag along." Naruto asked her.

"Sure." She said shrugging her shoulders as she walked away with Naruto and Naruko following her.

"Naruto why are we tagging along with her?" Naruko asked her brother.

"Well the main reason is because I need to speak to the idiot she calls father." Naruto said making Naruko look at him weird while turned her back to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"And why do you need to speak to my father." Ichigo asked.

"That is a secret my dear Ichi-chan." Naruto said as they turned down a road and clenched his fist as couple of skateboarders knock over a vase of flowers and laughed about it. "Hey fuck holes." Naruto shouted pushing Ichigo out of the way while one of skateboarders turned around.

"You talking to us kid!" One of the punks said turning around.

"No I'm talking to your fucking ugly ass mother." Naruto said making the punk walk up to him.

"You got a death wish kid." The punk said reaching out only for Naruto to grab the arm and twist it behind the punks back and slam him to the ground shocking the friends of the guy who was on the ground as well as Naruto sister.

"**Don't even fucking talk or your boy here gets a one-way trip to the hospital." **Naruto said in a dark tone making them freeze. "**Now let then lets have your self a little quiz question one is for the half-pint with the over bite."** He says pointing at the teen. **"What is that answer now."** Naruto said not changing his tone.

"A flower vase!" The teen says shaking in fear.

"**Correct! Now question two is for you fat ass why was it put there in the first place."** Naruto demanded.

"It could have been for so kid that recital died or something." The fat teen said shitting his pants.

"**Correct! Now for you!"** Naruto say pull the punk head up by his hair. "**Why the fuck is knocked down."**

"Because why thought it would be funny." The punk said as tears fell from his eyes from the pain that he was feeling.

"Good now that I have my answers." Naruto said getting of the man and placed his right foot under him and smirked. **"Get the fuck out and never show your ugly face in that part of town again."** Naruto shouted kicking the man which sent him crashing into the other two teens who got up as fast as they could and dragged there leader of screaming.

"Naruto what the hell did you do that for." Naruko shouted looking at her brother who was picking up the vase.

"There you go sweetie I'll bring you some fresh flower on my way back home." Naruto said making his sister look at him crazy while Ichigo just smiled.

"Thank you!" A little girl said appearing in front of them while it shocked Naruko a little that a plus was right in front of them.

"You know Naruto I would have made them suffer for what they did to the little girls memorial." Ichigo said walking over to him while Naruto noticed the shocked look on Naruko's face.

"Shocked that Ichigo and me can see spirits." Naruto said looking over at his sister with a look that said play along when she picked up on it she nodded her head.

"Yes! I thought that I was the only one that could see them." Naruko said with a smooth lie as Ichigo look at her with a shocked look.

"Get used to." Naruto said standing up.

"He's right! Some time's it's hard to get time alone!" Ichigo says walking away with the two blondes following her.

Kurosaki clinic

When the three finally got to Ichigo's house Naruko was shocked and why you ask well when Ichigo opened the door and she was home out of nowhere a man in his early to late thirties with black hair and brown eyes and tried to kick Ichigo in the face only for said girl to hold out her foot which than came in to direct contact with her fathers face to which started to escalate into a match of beating the hell out of her father.

"Don't bother trying Naruko." Naruto said looking over at his sister before dragging her into the house and than into the kitchen. "Hey Yuzu, Karin!" Naruto says dragging his sister into the kitchen while hearing a groan from Isshin as he hit the wall.

"Hey Naruto." The girls said looking over at him. Yuzu Kurosaki was young girl of eleven with light brown hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead with a red hair clip on the left side of her head and dark brown eyes she was 4'6" she was wearing a sundress. Karin Kurosaki just like Yuzu was eleven she was also her twin sister but unlike her sister her hair was black and she had dark gray eyes for the outfit she was wearing you could tell that see was a tomboy.

"Good thing I made extra." Yuzu said hand Naruto a bowl of fried rice.

"Thanks Yuzu you're the best." Naruto said getting a little blush out of the girl. "Oh before I forget Naruko these are Ichi-chan's younger sister's the that just handed me the rice is Yuzu Kurosaki," he pointed at Yuzu "and the one with black hair is her twin sister Karin Kurosaki. Naruto said before he took a bite of the rice.

"Yuzu, Karin this my younger sister Naruko she just moved back after finding out that she had a brother." Naruto said as the girls exchanged hellos while Ichigo walked into the kitchen. "The winner by knock out Ichigo!" Naruto says as Ichigo shock her head at his actions.

Meanwhile, Isshin picked himself off the floor and sat down at the table. "So, who's the new girl Ichigo?" he asked.

"She's Naruto younger sister Naruko. Who can also see ghosts too." Isshin began to cry.

"Not fair! Why can't I see them?" his three kids sighed and didn't answer the rather common question. Unlike on previous nights, he got an answer.

"It's because you're too old Isshin." As Ichigo doubled over in laughter at Naruto's statement while her father sobbed piteously. He suddenly stopped and punched Ichigo in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"That's for being late!" Ichigo jumped up and tackled her father a small brawl started with lots of shouting amazingly not damaging anything. Naruko swear dropped "Does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah." Karin said while getting another bowl of rice. "Dad thinks it toughens Ichigo up by attacking her without warning. He doesn't realize that he's the one that always end up with bruises." Naruko and Naruto then noticed someone else in the room.

"Hey Ichi-chan, you've got a visitor." Ichigo stopped his yelling at his father, and spotted the glasses-wearing ghost.

"I think it's cool to see ghosts, don't you Karin?" Naruto asked for no reason.

"No, I don't believe in ghosts. I'm in denial." Naruto just frowned at what he heard her say. Suddenly there was a yell of "DROPPED YOUR GUARD!" and Ichigo was pinned to the floor until she threw her father off of her. They stood, lined up, and swung, once again hitting each other in the face. Isshin collapsed again.

"The lesson was free." came the mumbled answer to the reason behind the fight. Ichigo grunted.

"Never mind dinner, I'm going to my room. I see you and Naruko at school tomorrow." Ichigo disappeared with a wave.

"Thanks for the rice Yuzu." Naruto said getting out of the chair and walked over to Isshin and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I need to borrow your father for a little bit ka." Naruto said dragging Isshin out the door before he looked over at Naruko. "Naruko are you coming?" Naruto asked looking at his sister who was still sitting blinking owlishly at what had just happened before shaking her head and ran after her brother.

With Naruto and Isshin

Naruto had stopped a good ways away from the Kurosaki clinic just to mask sure that Isshin kids didn't hear what he was going to say to there father he looked over Isshin's shoulder to see his sister running after them he smiled before looking Isshin in the eye.

"All right Isshin a lot of things are going to be happening around Karakura town." Naruto said with a serious tone that had caught Isshin attention as well as Naruko who only heard the last bit of it.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Isshin asked out of curiosity.

"Shinigami. Naruto said making Isshin snap his eye wide open at the word. "I see you know about shinigami." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yes I know about them." Isshin said knowing from what Kisuke told him Naruto was able to tell if some one was lying to him. "But the question is how do you know about them?" Isshin asked the blonde.

"Now, now former captain of squad ten I'll be the one taking first and then you ask your questions." Naruto said as Naruko went wide-eyed at the fact that this man was a shinigami while Isshin was shocked that he knew he was a former captain. "Now then earlier today two shinigami came to Karakura town did you sense them yes or no." Naruto asked the man.

"Yes I did." Isshin said looking Naruto in the eye.

"Good then I'll go into further detail." Naruto said pointing at his sister, which made Isshin look at her with a raised eyebrow. "My sister was one of the shinigami that came her earlier." Naruto said making Isshin eyes go wide.

"That's why I felt reiatsu coming from her and here I just it was Ichigo." Isshin said as Naruto nodded his head yes.

"Yes you see while she was born in Seireitei while I was born hundred and sixteen years ago in a village called Konohagakure no Seto." Naruto said looking at the wide-eyed Isshin. "And before you ask no I am not immortal Isshin I was born as a spirit my mother and father are in Seireitei they have not seen me since the day I was born." Naruto said.

"Long short some friends came and took me away from the village because like them I hold a similar power." Naruto said looking back over at Isshin.

"Now getting back on topic these three shinigami are planning to over throw the king." Naruto said shocking Isshin and Naruko. "And no Naruko you cannot tell any one even mom or dad about the upcoming threat if you do it will ruin everything." Naruto said looking over at his sister who just looked at him crazy.

"Naruto if mom and dad are endanger then I have to tell them." Naruko shouted at her brother.

"Then what Naruko! The three who want to over throw them will not show. So please don't do anything." Naruto said making his sister scowl and turn away from him.

"Fine but if they die I'm kill you." Naruko said with her back turned to him.

"Don't worry I have my best agents keep an eye out in Seireitei for me how do you think I know all this." Naruto said making Naruko snap around with shock written all over her face.

"But earlier you said you wanted nothing to do with Seireitei." Naruko said that her own brother would do something like this.

"I lied Naruko and don't worry central 46 wont die by my hands the traitor will be the one to kill them." Naruto said just as a roar was heard. "It as begun!" Naruto said looking back over at the Kurosaki clinic only to see one of the walls get destroyed out of the corner of his eye he noticed Isshin getting ready to run to help his family he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Isshin you can't stop this her destiny is to become a shinigami." Naruto said holding him in place. "Isshin what would Masaki you right now." Naruto said as a voice spoke up behind.

"I tell you to let this happen Isshin-kun. She is meant for great things and with Naruto and his allies by her side she will become a great woman. You must learn that she needs room to grow." A voice said making the three looked behind them Naruko was shocked to see another shinigami, while Naruto was happy she showed up on time, and Isshin was stuttering like an idiot why well the one that was in front of them was Masaki Kurosaki the wife of Isshin Kurosaki and mother of Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin Kurosaki. Masaki was a woman of average height she had fair skin and long wavy brown hair down her back which was tied in a knot she was wearing the regular shinigami garb with her Zanpakuto on her left hip she wore a smile as she walked up to the three.

"M-Masa-Masaki how a-are still you a-a-alive." Isshin said looking at his wife who had supposable been dead for seven years was standing right in front of him with a smile on her face.

"You can thank Naruto here for saving me." Masaki said pointing over at Naruto.

"Sorry Isshin some secrets are best kept." Naruto said as a huge level of reiatsu was released making them look over to she Ichigo in a shinigami garb and a huge sword on her back. "Fuck that's one big ass Zanpakuto although it sucks that it's not her true one." Naruto said making the other three look at him.

"What do you mean brother?" Naruko asked.

"You see that Zanpakuto is not solid because Rukia's reiatsu is now fighting with her own reiatsu one wrong move and the sword goes bye-bye." Naruto said looking at Ichigo as she destroyed the hollow he noticed that she was going to faint because what had happened so flashed over there and caught in his arm bridal style.

"Urahara get your ass out here now." Naruto said looking over in the shadows as said man walked out and into view.

"How did ya know that I was here?" Kisuke said hiding a smile behind his fan.

"Because I could smell a pervert near by. Now take miss Kuchiki and get her a Gigai and fake school records as well as a set for my sister." Naruto said as Isshin, Masaki and his sister finally joined them.

"Ah Masaki-chan it good to see your smiling face once again." Kisuke said as he pulled out a box from a pocket on his haori and tossed it to Masaki. "Just ask Naruto he'll tell you about what's in the box." Kisuke said as he picked up Rukia and took her to his shop while Naruto and the other look over that the clinic.

"For the love of Kami-sama!" Naruto shouted looking at the giant hole in the wall. "Masaki here catch." Naruto said tossing Ichigo over to her mother who barely caught her in time she then looked at Naruto who was going through some kind of weird hand signs. "Ninja art: damage reversal." Naruto shouted slamming his hands on the ground and with in seconds all the damage that was done vanished like it never happened.

"Naruto what did you do." Naruko asked gapping like a fish.

"Don't worry about it Naruko." Naruto said walking into the house so he could heal Yuzu and Karin.

When the other got into the house they noticed that he was healing the twins with a light kido spell. "Place Ichi-chan in her room she just needs to rest she'll be fine in the morning." Naruto said as Isshin took Ichigo from Masaki and carried her up to her room. While Naruto and Masaki took Yuzu and Karin up to there rooms after he finished healing her. After the little time it took to put the girls in their rooms the four shinigami where sitting in the living room Isshin was about to speak when a phone went off.

"Hey midget whats up." Naruto said pulling the phone away from his ear.

"_Don't call me a fucking midget."_ Hiyori shouted over the phone for everyone to hear.

"Yeah, yeah calm down will you. Now what do you want." Naruto asked.

"_The guys felt a huge reiatsu signature near you location what's going on."_ The girl said over the phone.

"Oh that was just Ichigo getting a jump-start on her shinigami powers Hiyori." Naruto said.

"_All right."_ Hiyori said with a sigh. _"Hang on Mashiro wants to talk to you."_ Hiyori said as he heard her pass the phone to Mashiro.

"_Naru-kun when are coming home."_ Mashiro said making Naruto blush.

"I'm not coming home Mashiro I staying at Ichigo's with Naruko I'll call you tomorrow I promise." Naruto said before quickly getting something else in before she hung up. "And stay the fuck out of my room you pervert." Naruto shouted only to hear her giggle as she hung up. "Damn pervert." Naruto said shutting his phone.

"So can please ask why my wife is alive and is a shinigami." Isshin asked Naruto.

"That's easy she always been a shinigami ever since I meet her on one of my daily terrorize the fuck out of Seireitei days." Naruto said with a smirk as he looked over at Masaki.

"What." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh just wondering if you still called your Zanpakuto Zan-Zan." Naruto said chuckling as Masaki started to blush as images of her as a kid in the Rukon district hugging a blade and calling it Zan-Zan.

"Zan-Zan." Isshin said only to get smacked.

"Never say that name." She said pulling her legs to her chest. "I haven't been this embarrassed since I hit puberty." Masaki said crying a little only for Naruto to double over in laughter.

It took a few minutes before everything calmed down for Naruto to explain everything to them while leaving out who there parents were and who the traitors were since Masaki already knew Isshin would find out soon. He told them that he would be taking over Ichigo's training it not that they did have what it took to try her it's just he had to pound it into Isshin head that he couldn't run away forever like he did it still hurt that he didn't get to say goodbye to what little friends he had.

"Masaki I suggest that you and numbskull there get some sleep." Naruto said getting a nod out of her.

"Right! But where are you going to sleep?" Masaki asked looking at the two blondes.

"Naruko and me will take the spare room." Naruto said.

"You do realize that there's only one bed into room right." Isshin said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll just share then because there's no way in the nine layers of hell am I sleeping on the couch those things are not good for the back." Naruto said before devious grin appeared on his face. "I don't think Ichi-chan would mind company tonight." Naruto said grinning like a fox.

"No absolutely not do you hear me." Isshin shouted.

"I hear you! But I don't hear you!" Naruto says dodging Isshin attempt at tackling him to the ground.

"Don't worry Isshin-san I'll make sure Naruto stay's in bed with me so long as doesn't touch anything." Naruko told him before glaring her brother.

"Hey I'm not that kind of guy. Sure you're hot as fuck hell! But hell it's self would have to freeze over ten time before I'd even think about fucking you." Naruto said heading to the stairs. "I may be a pervert Naruko but I would never fuck my own sister." Naruto said admitting to being a pervert. "Come Naruko we have long day tomorrow." Naruto said getting his sister to follow him up the stairs.

Well there's chapter two people hope you like and I know it was Ichigo that had the vase scene but I what'd to do it using Naruto. Now Naruto tell Isshin about a few things is simple because Toshiro and Karin will be getting pair up and it my story so if I want the Kurosaki family in on everything than that how it's going to be. Now for Masaki I thought it would be a nice touch making the whole Kurosaki family shinigami and I'll be bring back some other dead people not from Naruto but from bleach. And the reason behind the perverted was because Jiraiya had got to him when he back a genin and turned him to the Pervy side of the force.

Now drum roll please the winners of the poll are

Retsu Unohana

Female Kyuubi (Kasumi Kitsune)

Soi Fon

Rangiku

Female Ichigo

Those five will be add to the list making seven girls since I already placed Naruko and Mashiro in the yes list. The reason I pick the top five was because Rangiku and (fem) Ichigo tied for fourth place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Naruto awoke the next morning he looked over to his left to see his sister still sleeping with a beautiful smile on her face as a few strands of hair hung in front of her face and brushed them away before getting out of bed and walked over to the closet to get his school uniform luckily he kept some here just in case he stayed after he got dressed he walked out of the room and noticed Yuzu and Karin walking out of there rooms.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin!" Naruto says shocking the poor girls.

"Naruto! What are doing here?" Asked a startled Yuzu.

"Naruko and me stayed the night after what happened." Naruto said making the look at him confused until images off last night started to come back to them. "Don't worry about the creature that attacked Ichi-chan took care of it head down stair's I'll wake her up." Naruto said as Yuzu and Karin walked away while naruto walked over to Ichigo's room and knocked on the door he didn't receive an answer so he opened only to see that she wasn't there.

"Not here! She must be down stairs then." Naruto said as he shut the door to her room and turned around to walk down stairs as a voice called out to him.

"Naruto." A voice said calling out to him.

"Oh! Hey Naruko." He said turning to side to see his sister walking up to him.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked still feeling a little sleepy.

"Did you forget already?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Forget what." She asked confused.

"We have school today Naruko." Naruto said getting a pout from his sister.

"Well no I was just hoping that you would forget about it." Naruko said.

"Now why would I forget about it it's not Tuesday so I have to go which mean you have to go as well. So come on." Naruto said grabbing his sister's hand and dragging her down stairs.

The kitchen

When Naruto and Naruko got down to the kitchen he noticed that Ichigo and the twins were just standing there looking into the kitchen with wide eyes and mouths open while pointing into the kitchen.

"M-m-mom h-how a-are y-y-you a-a-alive b-b-but h-how!" Ichigo says stuttering while pointing to a woman sitting next to his father.

"Now Ichi-chan it rude to point at people I thought I taught you better." Masaki said to her oldest daughter.

"That's not the point how are you still alive I watched you die right in front of me seven years ago." Ichigo shouted.

"Damn Ichi-chan do you need to be so loud." Naruto said walking up to the girl freaking her out.

"Naruto what are you doing here." Ichigo said turning around seeing that Naruto and Naruko were standing right behind her.

"Something came up last night. So we had to stay the night." Naruto said making Ichigo confused at what he said before her eye went wide.

"The monster from last night!" Ichigo says getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes the hollow that attacked you and your sisters." Naruto said walking into the kitchen shocking her that he knew what it was.

"How do you know what it is?" Ichigo asked him.

"I had my fair share of run-ins with them over the years." Naruto said sitting down at the table. "Now get over here you three I have something to tell you, the same goes for your mother and your father." Naruto said.

"Now Naruto I don't think it wise to tell them right now." Isshin said not wanting to tell them what he truly is.

"You have no say in it captain Kurosaki and you know it the moment Ichigo became one of them wouldn't you say Masaki." Naruto said with a glare fixed on Isshin making him twitch when he noticed that Naruto's eyes change to black with eerie yellow pupils.

"He's right Isshin-kun they need to know the truth behind it all." Masaki said hoping her daughter wouldn't hate her after knowing the truth. "And the same goes for you Naruto." Masaki said as Naruto nodded his head.

"I know Masaki." He said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked looking at them.

"Just come in here and sit down." Masaki said with a smile as she looked at her three daughters.

"All right." Ichigo said walking into the kitchen and over to a chair. "Ok explain." She said sitting down.

"All right I go first." Naruto said making Ichigo and her sister look at him. "It's hard to explain!" Naruto says standing up while pulling a pill out of his mouth making his school uniform disappear and replaced with his soul outfit as well as his Zanpakuto on his left hip. "But to start you could say that I'm not a human being but a soul or the term that is used by some a shinigami." Naruto said as the three girls went wide-eyed at what he said making Ichigo speak up.

"That can't be true we've been friends since we were kids." Ichigo said looking at Naruto.

"True." He said looking at her. "But you see I have a technique that can let me change how I look." Naruto said looking at her. "And besides it wouldn't matter since everyone in this house is the same." Naruto said looking over at Isshin, Masaki and his sister.

"What do you mean by the same?" Asked a shocked Yuzu.

"Watch." Naruto said putting on a glove on both hands and then slammed them into Isshin and Ichigo pulling out both of there soul forms shocking Yuzu and Karin at what they saw.

"Damn it Naruto give me a warning the next time you do that." Isshin said standing up showing that he was in his shinigami garb with his Zanpakuto on his hip and a captain's haori on his right shoulder that said captain of squad ten. While Ichigo was the same but her Zanpakuto was on her back but unlike her fathers her Zanpakuto was almost as tall as her.

"Now don't forget me." Masaki said pulling out a pill from her mouth just like Naruto and the other she to was in her shinigami garb.

"How can this be if mom and dad are spirits how we see them!" A still shocked Yuzu says.

"Because Yuzu you were born as a soul without a physical body. The same goes for Karin and you to Ichigo." Naruto says looking at them. "And to answer your unasked question as to why people can see you is that when you where born you were placed in a special Gigai that would let you grow at the rate of a human and cloak your reiatsu from Seireitei." Naruto said looking at them.

"How do you know all this Naruto?" Isshin asked.

"Masaki told me both time when she was pregnant each Gigai was made by Kisuke Urahara and reinforced with reiatsu blocking seal made by me as well as seal to completely stop you from using reiatsu at all while still letting you see spirits and hollows." Naruto said with smile. "But due to the hollow attack last on your family Isshin your daughter Ichigo is now a shinigami weather you like it or not." Naruto said looking at him.

"Now as for your younger daughters I have removed the seal last night after healing them with in a week you'll be feeling there reiatsu I did the same to Ichigo when see turned eleven." Naruto said looking over at Ichigo. "It was your mother's orders that I did what I did Ichi-chan that's why I created the age reversal technique so I could befriend when you turned five it was to also look over you so the seal wouldn't break and alert Seireitei about you and then to help protect you after your mothers death was faked." Naruto said only to be slammed up against the wall Ichigo making his eyes go wide. "_So fast but how she doesn't even know shunpo yet._" Naruto thought.

"Protect me after my mother death was faked what are talking about Naruto answer me now." Ichigo growled as she glared at Naruto.

"Ichigo even if I told you I don't you would understand any of it." Naruto said looking away from her.

"Not understand oh I understand all right you kept my mother away from me." Ichigo shouted.

"You think I wanted that Ichigo." Naruto said looking back at her before disappearing and reappearing right behind. "YOU THINK I WANTED TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM HER FAMILY AWAY FROM HER DAUGHTERS ICHIGO THAN I DON'T KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT ANY THING." Naruto yelled slamming Ichigo up against the wall. "It hurt me more than it hurt you Ichigo all she ever dreamed about was having a family of her own, that was a dream of a little ten year old girl who had nothing Ichigo she had no brothers or sisters to take care of her no mother or father nothing just a sword that's the only friend she had until I came along and caught her trying to steal from me." Naruto said as tears started rolling down his cheeks shocking the Kurosaki family and his sister but Masaki was the one that was the most see Naruto cry since in all the time she's known him he's never cried.

"Naruto that's enough put her down!" Masaki says putting a hand on his shoulder. "Please Naruto put her down." She said again making Naruto loosen his grip on Ichigo and drop her.

"I'm sorry Ichigo I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that." Naruto said before popping his Gigai pill back into his mouth. "Hiraishin." Naruto said disappearing in a yellow flash.

"Ichigo." Masaki said slapping the back of her daughter's head. "I want you to apologize to him the next time you see him do I make my self clear young lady." Masaki growled.

"Y-yes m-m-mother." Ichigo said with fear.

"Good now get your ass back in to your Gigai and get to school." She said.

"Um mom I have no clue how to use it." Ichigo said looking over at the body that looked like her.

"Right sorry! Just place your hand on it and from there you'll be sucked back into it." Masaki said as she popped her Gigai pill back into her mouth as her daughter's soul form was sucked back into the Gigai and ran off for school as Naruko shook her head and followed after the girl. "All right now Yuzu, Karin you two will be staying home so your father and me can explain everything to you. We'll tell Ichigo when she gets home." Masaki told her two younger daughters.

With Naruto at school

When Naruto flashed from Ichigo's house he flashed right to school right behind a few trees. "Stupid woman!" Naruto says walking out from behind the tree and to the doors of the school. "That woman goes through so fucking many mood swings it make the midget look like harmless kitten." Naruto mutters walking through the entrance of the school.

"NARUTOOOOO." A voice shouted out as running could be heard.

"Idiot." Naruto said sticking his foot out behind him as only to feel some one grunt in pain. "Hey Keigo." Naruto said turning around and looked at the downed boy moaning in pain. Said boy moaning in pain was Keigo Asano a boy with medium long brown hair that flips outward he as brown eyes.

"Morning Naruto." Another voice said next to him.

"Morning Mizuiro." Naruto said to the boy. Mizuiro was a boy with short black hair and green just like Naruto he was also sixteen.

"Hey didn't you see what he just did." Keigo said to Mizuiro who didn't even pay attention to him.

"So what wrong with you today." Mizuiro asked.

"Why don't you ask the ungrateful bitch Ichi?" Naruto snapped shocking him and almost everyone that was there at what he called Ichigo.

"Wow Naruto no need to snap at me." Mizuiro said with his hand in front of him.

"Sorry Mizuiro I'm just in a bad mood." Naruto said walking to the classroom when he stepped in side he noticed that Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime already there. Chad Yasutora a friend of his for Mashiba Junior High. Chad is 6'5½" with wavy brown hair that covers his eyes he as dark skin represented from his Mexican descent due to his muscles and height people think he is older than he looks he is also very quite and doesn't speak much. The next was Tatsuki Arisawa a childhood friend. Tatsuki is tomboyish girl with a height of 5'1" she has black hair that's spiked out in some places and brown eyes. The last was Orihime Inoue another childhood friend. Orihime was a beautiful girl who was about an inch taller than Tatsuki and a rack about the same as his sister she has brown eyes and waist length burnt orange hair she also as a very weird personality that Naruto gets a kick out of.

"Naruto-kun." Orihime said waving over to Naruto.

"Hey Hime-chan." Naruto said walking over to the group.

"What's with you Naruto you seem a little pissed off today." Tatsuki asked as Naruto sat down.

"Don't worry about it Tatsuki." Naruto said laying his head down as the door opened up again showing Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-chan." Orihime said with a bright smile, which she just ignored and walked over to Naruto.

"Can I talk to you Naruto?" Ichigo asked looking down at Naruto whom had just barley lifted his head up to answer.

"Just say it here Ichi-chan." Naruto said with a lazy tone.

"Fine! I'm sorry for bitching at you earlier I had no right to with out hearing why you did it." Ichigo said with a sad look.

"You know you didn't have to apologize Ichi-chan." Naruto said.

"My moms making me!" Ichigo says shocking his friends since she never talks about her mother.

"Your mom's making you really!" Naruto says lifting his head up all the way.

"Yes now drop it." Ichigo told him.

"Fine." He said before laying his head down as the teacher came in.

"All right class we have two new students joining us today." The teacher said. Their teacher was a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes and glasses by the name of Misato Ochi. "Ok you two can come in!" she says as the doors opened to show the two kids that Naruto already knew. "All right you two please introduce yourselves." She said.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki." The black haired girl said in a tone that only Naruto caught.

"She needs to get that stick removed." Naruto thought looking at Rukia before looking over to his sister.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruko said introducing her self to the class making them look at her and then to Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

"What." Naruto asked looking at the class.

"What do you what Naruto she has your last name." The class said.

"She's my younger sister so of course she would have my last name." Naruto said before the teacher spoke up.

"All right ask questions later." She said. "Naruko you can sit over next to Tatsuki, and Rukia you can take a seat by Ichigo." She said pointing to the two girls.

While Naruko went and sat next to Tatsuki, Rukia walked over to Ichigo with a fake smile. "You must be Ichigo right." Rukia said in a fake tone.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo growled while Rukia had her hand out.

"Ichigo you know her." Tatsuki asked looking at the new girl.

"Ichigo met her yesterday when I went to go and get my sister from the airport she one of Naruko friends from America which is funny since she looks Japanese and can speak it really good." Naruto said saving Ichigo from her mistake.

"Yeah! But we were never introduced." Rukia said playing along with what Naruto said.

After class

"All right Rukia, Ichigo roof now." Naruto said before walking out of the classroom with his sister hot on his heels.

**Roof**

"All right Rukia due to you not having your shinigami powers anymore Ichigo will be doing them for you with me helping out here and there." Naruto said looking at her.

"What why should I help her." Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo this is your life now kill hollows like the one last night as well as saving souls for turning into hollow or being eaten by them." Naruto said glaring at the girl. "Beside your father use to do this, the same goes for your mother it's in the family." Naruto said.

"But why! I mean I know from what little you told me this morning as well as what little Rukia told me last night but why." Ichigo asked him.

"Because I said so you're the only one that can since Seireitei doesn't know about me, and Naruko cant since this is not her mission so that only leaves you Ichi-chan." Naruto said with a smile before a phone went off.

"There's a hollow in the park." Rukia said looking at the phone.

"Well you heard her Ichi-chan time to go to work." Naruto said taking the Gigai pill out of his mouth while Naruko did the same thing while Rukia slammed her hand into Ichigo to release he's soul form.

"Just one thing!" Naruto says putting a hand on Ichigo's Gigai and started to coat it with reiatsu making it vanish for sight.

"What the hell happened to my body?" Ichigo asked looking at the spot her body used to be.

"Don't worry Ichigo it's still there I just used a little reiatsu to make it invisible so people wouldn't find it." Naruto said turning around to look at her. "Now lets go before that hollow get away." Naruto said picking up Ichigo and jumping off the roof while Naruko did the same thing with Rukia.

Once the four got to the park Naruto noticed that Ichigo was looking around for someone.

"What's wrong Ichi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see there's this ghost that usually plays here." Ichigo explained "He's about five years old, and about this height." she said moving her hand to put it where the kid's head should reach "He's always around here, so it's weird he's not playing in this park." she said truthfully.

"A friend of yours?" Rukia asked.

"No, I've just seen him a few times, I haven't even talked to him."

He then noticed Rukia pulling out a cell phone and began to play with it. "Hmm. He seems nearby."

"You know I never did ask about the phone that you're using I noticed it on the roof of the school when it went off?" asked the curious strawberry.

"Well you see this device allows me to locate souls and also receive my orders." the girl replied as she looked behind them. "And it seems that the Hollow is after the kid."

"UUUWWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone turned to the terrified screaming of a five-year-old boy with a chain hanging from his chest, being followed by a large spider like Hollow. Ichigo and Naruto instantly grabbed their swords and put a foot in the fence separating them from the kid in danger, but just when they began to draw their Zanpakuto.

"STOP!" both turned to see Rukia with a solemn look "why do you even what to help that that kid?" she asked, before turning to the orange haired girl "you don't even know him." Rukia said not understanding why they would help him.

"What are you talking about, Rukia it a shinigami job to help pluses and I for one wont let a hollow devour a kid on my watch." Naruto barked in anger as he drew his Zanpakuto completely.

"He's right, I just can't let that poor kid die!" Ichigo shouted in agreement.

"Naruto, you should know this too, since you're a shinigami." The ravenette said solemnly. "We as shinigami must treat all souls as equals, not matter what. Even if that kid's in front of you and is suffering, or even if he were at a thousand miles away, won't change the fact you both are shinigami. You can't save every spirit."

Naruto growled. "I am not a shinigami like you Rukia, I don't work for Seireitei I have now ties to that place like you and Naruko." Naruto barked. "I protect all souls from hollow attacks." Naruto said as Naruko smiled it was how her parents wanted Seireitei to work, to protect souls at any cost.

"What's the point?" Rukia barked back "It doesn't matter if you save the kid only if you have such a false kindness. If you two want to save him, then you must save all the spirits. That means to go anywhere for them and give your lives for them. Accept that!"

"Give life…" Ichigo echoed, before growling.

"Waaaahhhhh!" the kid cried as the Hollow was about to bite him…

"Get away from him!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his foot into the monster's face, knocking it back a few feet while leaving imprints the hollows mask. He then snapped and pointed at Rukia "it doest matter I've been doing this for a hundred year Rukia and not once as a soul be lost to a hollow.

"Who are you?" asked the Hollow as it approached the blond… however the moment it did so one of its legs was sliced clean off with enough raw strength to send it flying back a few yards.

Rukia was shocked as she saw Ichigo wipe her oversized Zanpakuto clean of the Hollow's blood "Ichigo… you too?"

"Shut your damn trap!" both Ichigo and Naruto shouted in unison, the first continuing "I won't accept it!"

"What?" the shocked ravenette asked.

"Rukia you were chosen to be a shinigami to help people, but as for me and Ichigo we're different" the redhead continued "you did the same last night you sacrificed yourself for Ichigo! Did you think it was your 'shinigami duty' to have him?"

Both Ichigo and Naruto turned at the same time and sliced the Hollow's head in four pieces, Ichigo cutting it vertically and Naruto horizontally in perfect halves. Naruto turned to Rukia with a determined face "I hate it when people suffer and when others make people suffer, my job is to make sure that souls don't suffer after dieing." The blond shouted.

Ichigo continued. "I don't accept any 'duty' or whatever. If things get ugly, I may run since I'm not so much of a good person to sacrifice myself for everyone… but…" then she turned to the ravenette with a face as determined as her friend. "Sadly, I'm not as heartless as to live peacefully without paying my debts!" she then walked to Rukia and extended her hand to the shorter girl "I'm going to help you. I'll do that shinigami job. Even if I don't want to." Ichigo said

Rukia smiled at both of them. "Yeah… thanks"

Naruko smiled looking at the three before walking over to the kid. "Now that that's said and done, hey, kid." Naruko said kneeling down in front of the kid

"What is it?" the boy asked teary-eyed.

Naruko smiled warmly and comfortingly at the boy "Calm down, I'm sending you to a better place"

"W-Where?" the kid asked a bit shocked.

The blond ruffled his hair and smiled more "To a place for you to rest your soul and where you won't suffer any more." With those words, and placing the end of her sword's handle on the kid's forehead, the kid was gone as a black butterfly took his place and flew away.

After all that was said and done they went back to school which wasn't much beside the fact that the teachers asked where they were in which Naruto said that they went to his house for lunch and knowing that the blonds house was far they let it go with a warning. Once school got out Naruto and Naruko left for home while Ichigo did the same but not before offering Rukia a place to stay.

Namikaze compound

"Well that was an eventful day." Naruto said walking through the door of the compound as he took out his Gigai pill while Naruko just left hers.

"I guess." Naruko said shrugging her shoulders as she walked in behind Naruto.

"Spoil sport." Naruto said walking into the living room and noticed that everyone was there. "Hey guys what's up?" Naruto asked walking over to any spot on the couch.

"Not much." Kensei said before taking a serious face. "But you could tell us what happened last night of at Kurosaki-san clinic." Kensei said with a serious voice.

"Not much just a shinigami transferring her powers over to Ichigo so she could save her family from the hollow that attacked." Naruto said with a calm voice. "This had to happen Kensei and you know it, in order to get them to show their faces to Seireitei this had to happen." Naruto said with his eye not leaving Kensei as he sighed in defeat. "Don't worry man everything will be fine." Naruto said a smile.

After Naruto explained everything to the other vizoreds they went off to do what ever while Naruto and Naruko stayed in the living room and sat there in silence not knowing what to say until Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Naruto." Naruko said looking over at her brother who was lying on the couch.

"What is it naruko." Naruto said lazily.

"I was just wondering do you know the name of your Zanpakuto." Naruko asked getting a curious look from her brother.

"Yes I learned her name when I was only eight years old and when I was eleven I learn Bankai." Naruto said making his jump up and shout at him.

"You already know Bankai." Naruko shouted.

"What's the big deal about it?" Naruto asked looking at her with a lazy look.

"Naruto obtaining Bankai is very big only a few can obtain it." Naruko said knowing just how hard it was to get since she her self was trying to get. "I don't even have it." Naruko said as he brother turned his head to look up at the ceiling.

"Naruko being able obtain Shikai or Bankai is not important. The bond between you and your Zanpakuto, you must become one with your Zanpakuto to be strong." Naruto said looking back over at his sister. "Beside Naruko I never even use them." Naruto said closing his eyes.

"But Naruto what happens if you face an even stronger hollow." Naruko asked looking at her brother who wasn't even looking at her.

"Never had to." Naruto said sitting up. "I only ever had to face a Gillian class hollow." Naruto said to her. "Now then lets go and get something to eat I'm hungry." Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to Naruko. "Come on." Naruto said pulling his sister up before walking out of the living room and to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I guess I could get something to." Naruko said as her stomach started to growl in agreement to food making her blush.

"Seems like your stomach agrees with you Naruko." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Hey don't blame me I haven't had anything since lunch." Naruko said with a huff making her boobs.

Well there chapter three I thought it would be nice for Ichigo to know what her parents since they will be playing a big part in the future. Now I know your wondering why no flash back of Masaki as a child when she met Naruto the main reason is because the flash back for that will be when the group gets to Seireitei. I'll be skipping a few thing and go right to the day Rukia is taken back to Seireitei the reason why is Naruto as nothing to do with those battle's but all battle's after that he'll be in since he's trying to keep seireitei from knowing that he's there. some time next week i should have chapter 4 up just another two thousand words and it done.

now there is a new poll up that will last untill aizen betrays soul society and for those who love yoruichi she's in this poll it on my profile


	4. Chapter 4

Now just so you know only Tessai and Hachi will be using the honorifics

Chapter 4

It's been a whole month since Rukia and his sister Naruko came to Karakura town and in that month Rukia transferred her powers to Ichigo so she could save her family. Ichigo and her sisters found out that their mother was still alive and her death was faked while also finding out that they were all born as souls. Ichigo had dealt with a hollow that was after her friend Orihime who turned out to be her brother. And hollow that causing trouble for a spirit possessed bird and a Quincy that hated all shinigami because they destroyed the Quincy clans.

It was around the last week of the month that both Ichigo and Naruto noticed that Rukia was distancing herself from them as well as being unfocused, and she seemed to be depressed. It was then that Naruto noticed his sister acting strange he may have only known her for a month but he could tell that the way she was acting wasn't normal she was always looking over her shoulder for some reason. Naruto had figured that it was because Seireitei would be coming to get them soon since there haven't returned. But one thing was sure they would not lay a hand on his sister.

At Ichigo's house

Ichigo had just returned from help Chad's house. He had gotten badly hurt protect her little sister from the hollow attack that was caused by a classmate of there's Uryu Ishida one of the last Quincies so she was helping him out until gentle giant was healed.

She didn't bother saying hi to anyone since they were at Urahara's trying to get Yuzu and Karin to unlock their Zanpakuto's. So she made her way to her room and was surprised that Rukia wasn't there but she did notice a note on her desk with a drawing of "Chappy the Rabbit" in the corner with the word "hint" next to it. It took a few minutes, but she figured out that the message had way too many "R's" in it.

Once he had removed the R's that didn't fit with the note, it read, "Ichigo, it appears as if I can no longer stay here in the World of the Living. Circumstances have risen to the point that I will be taken away back to Seireitei. Please, don't come for me; I've already accepted my fate. Your friend, Rukia."

He dropped the note in shock. Rukia, the shinigami that help her save her family from the hollow that attacked them, the one who taught her what she knows about shinigami. She was so shocked that she ran out of the house and to Urahara so she could get out of her Gigai. Please don't let me be late. She thought running out of the house and down the road.

With Naruto

Naruto had received the same kind of letter that Ichigo had gotten from Rukia which is why he was currently running on the roof tops running after his sister knowing full well that she would be charged for helping Rukia stay in the world of the living and not taking her back and killing Ichigo after what she did.

"Damn it Naruko I told you to stay in the house it's the only place that they wouldn't find you." Naruto growled as ran after his sister reiatsu signal.

"Naruto calm down!" A voice says from with in his head.

"No Naru-chan I won't." Naruto said increasing his speed even more. "They won't take my sister I won't let them." Naruto growled as he caught sight of Ichigo in her soul form. "Ichi-chan." Naruto shouted jumping down from the roof.

"Naruto what are doing here?" Ichigo asked look at him as he came running up to her.

"Naruko left me a note say she was going back Seireitei." Naruto said as they both started running after the girls. "And my guess is that Rukia did the same to you." Naruto said getting a nod from her.

With Rukia and Naruko

Both Rukia and Naruko were running in the rain, trying to get away from the main part of town so they could head to the park. They had just turned the corner to enter the park when they saw it, the doors of a Senkaimon opening. What shocked Rukia the most was who was on the other side while Naruko just closed her eyes since only Rukia knew them the most while she only he the one of them since she was his third seat.

One was a man with red hair tied in an upward ponytail, tattoo markings over his eyebrows, a white cloth headband, and a Lieutenant's Badge tied around his left bicep. He was Renji Abarai, the Lieutenant of Squad 6.

The other was a man with black hair that had a white headpiece in it, a white scarf around his neck, and a white cloak with the symbol for Squad 6 over his shihakusho. He was Byakuya Kuchiki, the Captain of Squad 6.

"Well, look at this. We already found you, two…" Renji said.

Both of them were ready to accept their capture before two high level reiatsu sources were felt. Both automatically knew who they were and while Rukia couldn't help but smile sadly while thinking. 'Idiots… I knew they'd come, but I wished that they didn't. But, I guess friends really can't stand to see another friend in trouble.'

Naruko on the other hand was worried not for her brother and her orange haired friend Ichigo, she was worried about the two who came to take them back to Seireitei she was afraid that Naruto would kill them for trying to take her away. "Naruto please just go home and forget about me." She thought looking in the direction of the source.

When Byakuya and Renji felt the reiatsu sources they were surprised by how strong they were. One was a third seat but was slowly increasing the closer it got while the other was that of several lieutenants combined and it was also increasing as it got closer.

"Renji." Came the monotone voice of Byakuya. "Get ready."

"Yes, sir."

Once Renji replied the sources that were admitting the reiatsu landed in front of them both were pissed off but they were pissed off at different things Ichigo because these two people were trying to take his friends, while Naruto was glaring at his sister.

"Evening, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai." Naruto said in a calm voice shocking them that the blond knew who there were.

"I must ask how do you know are names." Byakuya asked with emotionless voice.

"That is none for your business." Naruto said with a flat tone. "Now hand the girls over." Naruto said.

Byakuya replied, "I'm afraid that we cannot do that. They are charged with treason Rukia for giving her powers to a human and Naruko as her accomplice so the must be punished for their crimes."

Naruto lowered his head and his bangs shadowed his eyes. "I see than please for give me for what I'm about to due." Naruto said pulling out Kekkei Genkai. "For if you won't hand them over nicely I'll take them by force!" Naruto says putting his Zanpakuto in front of him as it glows. "Now than release the limits of the blood Kekkei Genkai!" Naruto says in a whisper making his Zanpakuto disappear from sight. "Be proud that you get to see my Shikai." Naruto says as he stood in front of them with a different look his hair turned red while the whisker marks vanished and his eyes turned a light purple with three rings in them while his reiatsu sky rocketed to the of two captain combined.

"Ichigo you take the redhead, I'll take the captain." Naruto said to the girl as Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow at that. He then saw Naruto disappear using one of Kekkei Genkai's special abilities and with in seconds Naruto was in front of Byakuya and then both were gone. While Renji looked around for the two Ichigo use this moment to start her battle with Renji.

Naruto vs. Byakuya

The two appeared about half a mile into the park and jumped away from each other. Byakuya was impressed with the blonde's skill. Not many people were able to pull one over on him, but this boy was able to easily.

"You know my name but I don't know yours." Byakuya said to the blonde.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said getting a shocked look from Byakuya.

"So you are related to Naruko then." Byakuya asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes she is my sister." Naruto said as Byakuya gave an understanding nod.

"I see so that is why you wish to save her." Byakuya said. "I Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad six will stop you then." Byakuya said.

Naruto shook his head at what was said and formed a sword out of thin air made of crystal and then charged at Byakuya. Byakuya pulled out his sword and was parrying Naruto's strikes with some difficulty. But Naruto then charged at him in a yellow flash, but the Kuchiki Head was able to dodge with a well-timed Shunpo.

"Very good Captain Kuchiki not many are fast enough to dodge an attack when use a Kaminari Shunpo." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Kaminari Shunpo." Byakuya asked a little interested in the technique that the blonde used.

"Yes a technique of my own design." Naruto said.

"I see." Byakuya said with a nod before charging at him again while they were exchanging blows when felt then felt Ichigo's reiatsu fall drastically.

"It seems that we are going to have to cut this short Kuchiki." Naruto said as vanishing in a flash.

With Ichigo

(The fight is the same as the canon)

When Naruto appeared Ichigo was lying on the ground in a pool of blood but was still alive barely. Naruto knew only one way to save her and that was to get her to Urahara's and but first he had to get his sister. Renji noticed him and swung his Zanpakuto at him only to miss as Naruto flashed over to Naruko and grabbed her by the wrist before flashing over to the side of Ichigo.

"You my have beat her today Abarai but the next time you won't get so lucky." Naruto said flashing away from the scene with his sister and a bloodily Ichigo.

"Captain what do you we do." Renji asked as he noticed his captain appear in front of him.

"We head home there is nothing we can do." Byakuya said as he opened the Senkaimon and walked through with Rukia and Renji following after him.

Urahara's shop

When Naruto appeared in Urahara's shop he appeared in front of Ichigo's family who were wearing their shinigami garb there were all sitting around a table talking we Naruto appeared shocking them.

"Urahara get Ichigo to a room she badly hurt." Naruto said looking at Urahara and then to the bloodily Ichigo.

"Right! Tessai pick her and take her to a room." Kisuke said looking at the big man. Tessai Tsukabishi is a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

"Naruto what happened to my daughter." Masaki asked as Isshin followed Tessai out of the room to help heal his daughter.

"She went up against a Lieutenant of the Gotei thirteen trying to get Rukia back." Naruto said pushing his sister down on her knees. "While she was face the Lieutenant I was going up against the Captain not to long into the fight I noticed Ichigo's reiatsu dropping so I ended the battle and went to Ichigo only to find that she was laying in pool of her own blood." Naruto said. "I was only able to get Naruko and Ichigo out of there before the captain came back." Naruto said glaring at his sister who was currently looking at the ground.

"Now if I know Ichigo she'll go to Seireitei to save her friend from death." Naruto said before letting a loud sigh. "But that right there lays the problem." Naruto said looking over at Masaki. "Ichigo's shinigami power is not her own." Naruto said as Karin spoke up.

"What do you mean not her own." Karin asked.

"Karin the bulk of the reiatsu she has right now belongs to Rukia." Naruto said as Masaki formed a frown on her face knowing what he was going to do. "In order to get her to use her own powers we need to take Rukia's power away but in order to do that we need to sever her soul chain with out killing her." Naruto said as Isshin came into the room.

"Well I have good news and bad news everyone." Isshin said with frown.

"Bad news first Isshin!" Naruto says looking over his shoulder.

"All right the bad news is that Ichigo is no longer a shinigami she just a regular soul." Isshin said clenching his fists. "Some how the Lieutenant's blade severed her soul chain." Isshin said.

"And the good news!" Naruto says as he stood up and turned to look Isshin in the eye.

"The good news is that Ichigo will make it was your quick thinking that saved her Naruto." Isshin said with a smile.

"Well then Kisuke you know what to do." Naruto said looking over at Kisuke.

"Right the shattered shaft training." Kisuke said hiding behind his mask as Yuzu spoke up.

"Um! Urahara-san what's the shattered shaft?" Yuzu asked with curiosity as Karin wondered the same thing.

"The shatter shaft is a trial that allows a human soul to gain the powers of a shinigami if they are lucky that is." Kisuke said causing Karin ask the next part.

"What happens if the person fails to become a shinigami?" Karin asked knowing everything has a price as her father spoke up.

"If that happens Karin then we would have to kill the person before he or she becomes a hollow." Isshin said in a monotone voice shocking his daughters at the thought of loosing their older sister.

"Don't worry you two you're sister is far stronger than you think." Naruto said with a small smile. "Now than once she up and you have explained everything to her call me." Naruto said walking over to Naruko.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Masaki asked wondering why he was leaving.

"Home so Naruko and me can talk about the stupid action she took early today." Naruto said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder and used hiraishin to get them back to the house.

"Well then I guess we should head home and get some sleep." Isshin said to his family before turning to Kisuke. "Call us when she wakes up." Isshin said getting a nod from Kisuke.

"Of course!" He says smiling behind his fan as the rest of the Kurosaki family got up and left.

Naruto's room

When they appeared in his room Naruko was the first to start talking. "Well that went better than I thought want to do think." Naruko asked her brother who was smirking at what happened early.

"It went just as planned but I'm still shocked that you want to help." Naruto said as he looked at his sister with a smile who just shook her head.

"You're my brother Naruto so I follow you until the end of time." Naruko said sitting down on the bed. "I just hope that your plan works." Naruko said as Naruto fell on to the bed backwards.

"Don't worry it will." Naruto said closing his eyes as Naruko did the same but laid her head on her brother's chest before closing her eyes.

"I hope so." Naruko said as sleep laid it clam to her just like her brother.

**the following morning at Urahara's**

When Ichigo had woke up she was assaulted by the memory of what happened last night she tried getting up only for a someone to tell her not to move looking up she to were the voice came from she noticed Urahara and Tessai standing in the door way.

"Don't move to much Ichigo you're still hurt and haven't fully healed yet." Urahara said as Tessai walked in to the room with a cup of tea.

"Why am I here? What happened to Rukia and Naruko." Ichigo asked sitting up not even caring about the pain.

"You're in a spare room in my shop, Naruto brought you here after you wounded from your fight against the Lieutenant last night." Urahara said snapping his fan shut. "And as for the other two well miss Namikaze is safe and sound at the Namikaze compound while miss Kuchiki was taken back to Seireitei." Urahara said.

"We have to save her." Ichigo shouted trying to stand up only to fall down.

"You can't do anything with out your shinigami power miss Kurosaki." He said be for turning around. "Now rest while I go and tell your family that you're awake." He said before walking away.

The Naruto and Naruko

Naruto was always the first to wake up while his sister would wake up two minutes after with messy hair and a cute face but this time when he woke up he noticed that his sister was sleeping with her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around him in which it had brought a smile to his face.

"Hey come on Naru-chan time to get up." Naruto said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Ret me reep (let me sleep)." Naruko said trying to bury her head into her brother chest.

"Come Naruko we have things to do." Naruto said shaking his sister.

"But I want to sleep your chest is so warm." Naruko said rubbing her head on his chest.

"Fine have it your way." Naruto said as he reach his hand around her body until he felt his sisters breast and gave it a squeeze making Naruko jump out of bed with a yelp as she covered her breasts with her arms.

"You pervert feeling up your own sister." Naruko shouted while trying to fight back a blush that was coming.

"Not my fault you didn't get up when I told you now get your cloths and take a shower." Naruto said getting up out of bed. "When you're done come down stairs." Naruto said as he made his way to the door looked back at his sister with a smile before opening the door and walking out.

In the kitchen

As Naruto walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen he noticed everyone was staring at him for some reason.

"Is there a reason why you are all staring at me." Naruto asked.

"Has the piece been played." Shinji asked speaking in code.

"Yes the first piece as been played." Naruto said walking over to the table and sitting down. "Now we wait for Ichigo to play her piece and once she as the game is on." Naruto said getting a nod from everyone at the table. "But you do realize when they show themselves and leave Seireitei, my mother and father will come down from the palace demanding to know whats been happening." Naruto said looking around the table.

"We know Naruto and as much as we don't wont to deal with Seireitei." Kensei said letting out a loud sigh before continuing. "But we want to get back at Aizen for what he did to us." Kensei said as everyone nodding.

"Kensei's right about getting back at Aizen." Lisa said looking up from her book. "And it would be nice not always looking over are shoulders for any shinigami that might remember us." Lisa said looking over at Naruto.

"I'll always follow you Naruto-kun." Mashiro said joyfully with a smile.

"We already know you would since you follow him around like a lovesick puppy." Hiyori said glaring at her.

"I do not." Mashiro shouted with a blush.

"Yes you do Mashiro-san." Rose said looking over at her.

"Well Mashiro-san I have to agree with Hiyori-san and Rose-san." Hachi said making Mashiro go wide eyed.

"Hachi not you to!" Mashiro says with wide eyes at what Hachi just said.

"Naruto what's for breakfast." he heard his sister call out to him as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen she was wearing a blood red kimono with the earring in the shape of the Uzumaki family crest.

"Well on today's menu are pancakes." with eggs over easy and a side of maple bacon. Love said making Naruko flash to her chair with drool coming out of her mouth.

"Naruko you're drooling again." Naruto said snapping his fingers in front of her face making her snap out of her daze.

"Sorry." Naruko said wiping the drool away before she stacked her plate full of food and started eating as the doorbell was heard.

"I'll get it." Naruto said getting up out of his chair. "Why cant people just wait until noon to start bugging you." Naruto said making his over to the door. "Yes can I help." Naruto said opening it only to see Tessai standing on the other side.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." Tessai said with a bow. "Forgive me for not calling ahead to tell you that I was coming but Urahara-san wishes for you and Naruko-sama to come over to the shop." Tessai said as Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

"All right." Naruto said before turning around to yell to his sister. "Naruko." Naruto shouted.

"What." She shouted back.

"Take a few strips of bacon for the road Kisuke needs us." Naruto shouted getting a muffled ok out of his sister.

"Now why does he need us." Naruto asked as his sister can out of the kitchen with a piece of bacon in her mouth and a couple on a paper plate and walked up to him as Tessai explained what was going on.

**Flashback**

"Ichi-nee you're all right." a voice said making Ichigo look towards the door to her your little sisters Yuzu and Karin with are mom and dad right behind them.

"Yuzu." Ichigo said as said girl ran over and hugged her making her wince a little for the pain.

"So how are you feeling Ichigo." Her mother asked.

"I feel fine." Ichigo said looking over at her mother. "But is what Urahara told me true that my shinigami powers are gone." Ichigo asked as her father spoke up.

"I'm afraid so Ichigo your soul chain was severed we had managed to fix it but your shinigami powers are gone." Isshin said making Ichigo drop her head.

"But what about Rukia! We have to save her." Ichigo says lifting her head up.

"Well luckily there's a way to get your powers back." Urahara said from behind his fan.

"How." Ichigo asked.

"It's special training that will allow soul to become shinigami's." Urahara said snapping his fan shut. "But that there is the problem you weren't born with physical body so you wont have a chain of fate, which is needed for you to be able to do the training." Kisuke says as a dark aura appeared around Ichigo.

"Then why the fuck did you even say anything." Ichigo shouted.

"Just to get your hope's up." Urahara says before doing the one thing he promised he wouldn't do tell them who Naruto really was. "But there is a way to get them back but only those of the spirit kings family can do it." Kisuke said.

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked wondering what Kisuke was taking about.

"It's hard to explain and hard to believe even when the king to me him self." Kisuke said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before continuing. "You see the king and his offspring have the ability to grant shinigami powers to those they trust and love." Kisuke said.

"So then all we have to do is ask this spirit king for help." Yuzu said.

"No the spirit king lives in another dimension opposite of Seireitei." Kisuke said as Ichigo started glaring at him again. "But his son and daughter are right here in this very town." Kisuke said making the Kurosaki family look at him wondering how he would know the only one that didn't was Masaki as she knew he was talking about Naruto and his younger sister. "But the thing is getting prince Naruto and princess Naruko to actually do it." Kisuke said looking over at Tessai as the Kurosaki's went wide eyed at what Kisuke just said. "Tessai if you would be so kind as to and get them!" Kisuke says looking at Tessai with a smile.

"Of course Urahara-san!" Tessai says with a bow before walking out of the room.

"Naruto and Naruko are the king's children." Isshin said with a shocked look.

"Yes they are. Now make you're self's at home it will take Tessai a little while to get them." Kisuke said sitting down.

Flashback end

"And that's why I'm here." Tessai said as Naruto was growing red with anger.

"Damn him." Naruto growled placing a hand on Naruko and Tessai. "Hiraishin." He shouted as they felt the house in a yellow flash and appeared right in front of everyone in Urahara's shop.

Urahara's

"Kisuke." Naruto shouted as the three of them appeared in front of the Kisuke and the Kurosaki.

"Ah prince Naruto, princess Naruko thanks for coming." Kisuke said only to find a hand around his throat.

"Why the fuck did you tell them." Naruto shouted gripping Kisuke's throat.

"I'm sorry but only you and your sister can restore Ichigo's power." Kisuke said feeling Naruto's hand tighten around his throat.

"I told you to use the shattered shaft." Naruto growled.

"It…came…to…me…last…night…that…Ichigo…doesn't…have…a…physical…body…so…the…shatter…shaft…won't…work…on…her." Kisuke struggled to say with the grip Naruto had on his throat.

"Can't do it." Naruto said letting Kisuke go.

"Can't do it. Don't you know how." Kisuke said rubbing his throat.

"No I know it. It's just that if I do it she'll gain everything that I can do." Naruto said knowing if he did it she'd get a hollow mask, but since he and the other could help he wasn't that worried about the mask. He was afraid that he would lose her he just couldn't live with her gone.

"Naruto it's not your choice." Ichigo said looking him in the eye. "It's mine and I want you to do it. I need to save Rukia." Ichigo shouted as she stood up.

"Well then good luck with at because I'm not helping." Naruto said only to be slammed up against the wall.

"Naruto you will return my powers." Ichigo growled.

"No." Naruto said looking away.

"What! Why the hell not." Ichigo shouted.

"Because i…" Naruto tried to say as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Because what? Because you don't care what happens to Rukia?" She shouted.

"No because I love you Ichigo." Naruto said turning his head back to look her in the eye as he stood there with shock. "That's why I won't do it Ichi-chan it's because I love you and I'm afraid that I would lose you!" Naruto says with tears still rolling down is cheeks.

"Did he just say he loves me." Ichigo thought.

"It's about time he confessed his love for Ichi-nee." Yuzu and Karin thought look a Naruto with a smile on their faces.

"Come on sweetheart." Masaki thought knowing that her daughter had a crush on Naruto from what her daughter asked her a week ago.

Flashback one week ago

Ichigo had just got home from school and was sitting on her bed in front of her mother with her legs crossed twiddling her fingers

"So what did you what to ask me sweetheart." Masaki asked her daughter.

"How do you know if you love someone." Ichigo asked looking at her mother who just had a smile on her face.

"Why is there someone that you love." Masaki said getting a blush from her daughter.

"I don't know I mean when I'm around him I always blush, my heart beats faster, it even feels like I have butterflies in my stomach, and I just cant help but smile every time I'm around him." Ichigo said with a blush.

"Well some of those are signs of having a crush on someone Ichigo-chan." Masaki said looking her daughter in the eye. "So who the lucky one that stole your heart?" Masaki asked her daughter with a grin on her face as Ichigo muttered something under breath. "What was that sweetheart I could hear." Masaki said.

"It's Naruto." Ichigo whispered again making her mother frown.

"Ichigo-chan I still couldn't hear you." Masaki said with a frown.

"It's Naruto." Ichigo shouted getting a smile from her mother.

Flashback end

"Y-you l-love me." Asked with shock.

"Yes I love you Ichi-chan I have since middle school." He said biting his lip.

"Than if you truly love me Naru-kun return my powers so you don't have to be afraid of losing me." Ichigo said looking Naruto in the eye.

All right there's chapter four hope you like it. now the main reason for not using the shattered shaft was explain how can a soul use it if he/she does not have a chain of fate so I made it to where Naruto and his family could restore or give someone the abilities of a shinigami while also getting the knowledge of how to use kido and since in the canon Ichigo had a hollow mask I had to make it so she will get it as well. Now then well Naruto give into her request and give her back her shinigami powers.


	5. Chapter 5

Now then Ichigo is going to get her shinigami power back a different way because she doesn't have a chain of fate.

Chapter 5

Last time

"Y-you l-love me." Asked with shock.

"Yes I love you Ichi-chan I have since middle school." He said biting his lip.

"Than if you truly love me Naru-kun return my powers so you don't have to be afraid of losing me." Ichigo said looking Naruto in the eye.

Now back to the story

"Why do you what your power back so badly?" Naruto asked.

"So I can save Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Why would you go so far to save some one you only met a month ago?" Naruto asked wanting to know her true reason before restoring her powers.

"She gave me her powers so I could save my family that night. So I will do what ever it takes to save here." Ichigo said with determination as she let him go.

"Very well request granted." Naruto said making Ichigo look at him confused.

"What." She said.

"I said request granted." Naruto said with a smile as he put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and vanished in a yellow flash.

"Where'd they go?" Isshin asked looking at the spot that Naruto and his daughter were once in.

"Naruto probable took her to the underground training room." Kisuke said shrugging his shoulders as he got up and motioned for them to follow him out of the room.

The underground training room

When Naruto and Ichigo arrived in the room Naruto could tell that Ichigo was confused to where they were as well as to how they got there in the first place so the first ten minutes Naruto was telling her how where they were and how they got there.

"All right Ichi-chan since you don't have a chain of fate the only way to get your shinigami powers back is very simple." Naruto said with a smile as he held up his hand and formed a ball of reiatsu.

"Naruto what's that?" Ichigo asked looking at the ball of energy that formed in Naruto's hand.

"This Ichi-chan is called reiatsu." Naruto said hold it out in front of him. "Now than place your hand on it and the restoration of her powers shall begin." Naruto said.

"Are you sure it will work." Ichigo asked carefully putting her hand forward.

"Hey come on trust me Ichigo." Naruto said still having his smile. "Beside from a letter my mom left me she went through the same thing your going to do." Naruto said.

"If you're sure!" Ichigo says touching the ball of reiatsu. The moment she touched the ball it was absorbed into her.

"Sorry Ichi-chan." Naruto said making Ichigo look at him confused until a hole appeared beneath her and was sent falling to the bottom. "Bakudo #99 restrict." He said slamming his hands together as white fabric shot down at Ichigo and tied her arms behind her back.

**Down in the hole**

"What the fuck Naruto get me out of here." Ichigo shouted as she stood up and glared at Naruto only for white fabric to bind her hands behind her back. "What the fuck Naruto!" Ichigo shouted again.

"If you want out then regain your shinigami powers Ichigo that ball of reiatsu that was absorbed into you acts like a chain of fate you have three days to get your powers or you will turn into a hollow." She heard Naruto shout to her making her eye go wide at what she heard not realizing that he was lying to her about turning into a hollow.

"When I get out of here I'm going to kill him." Ichigo said to her self.

Up with Naruto

"This is the only way to get them back the reiatsu ball was just a little help she must do the rest on her own." Naruto said to himself as Kisuke and the others came up behind him.

"Hey where's Ichigo." Kisuke said.

"Just look in the hole." Naruto said standing up as the other walked over to the hole and looked down to see Ichigo trying to run up the side of the hole.

"Why is she down there and why did you use Bakudo #99 restrict on her." Kisuke asked.

"Because the way I'm restoring her shinigami power is similar to the shattered shaft without the effect of us having to kill her." Naruto said.

"What do you mean similar to the shattered shaft?" Kisuke asked.

"Because the only way to get out is to enter her inner world and get her Zanpakuto and that could take any where from two days to a week." Naruto said walking away from the hole. "_Not to mention that she'll gain a mask but for some reason I have a feeling she'll gain the mask first which in turn will force her into her inner world."_ Naruto thought to himself. "Hey Kisuke." Naruto said making Kisuke look at him.

"Yeah." Kisuke said as his hat lifted up a little showing his right eye.

"Where's Yoruichi-chan." Naruto asked.

"Don't know." Kisuke said shrugging his shoulders. "Why do you ask?" Kisuke asked pulling out his fan once again.

"Needed to talk to her." Naruto said as a male's voice spoke up.

"What do you want with little old me?" A voice asked as a black cat landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Speak her name and she shall come." Naruto said with a chuckle as the other looked at him with raised eyebrows besides Kisuke, Tessai, and Masaki.

"Naruto that's a cat!" Naruko says looking at the cat on Naruto's shoulder. _"I think brother's loosing his mind."_ Naruko thought.

"She's no ordinary cat Naruko." Naruto told his sister. "Isn't that right Yoruichi-chan." Naruto says scratching the cat's head.

"A little lower Naruto-kun." The cat now know as Yoruichi said making everyone besides three people go wide eyed and slack jawed as the cat spoke.

"D-d-did t-t-that c-c-cat j-j-just s-s-speak!" Yuzu says with a stuttered.

"Yes she did." Naruto said still scratching Yoruichi on the head.

"B-but t-t-that's I-I-impossible c-c-cat's c-c-can't s-s-speak!" Karin says with a stutter just like her sister.

"I'm not an every day house cat." Yoruichi said jumping off Naruto's shoulder. "So what did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" Yoruichi asked turning around to face Naruto.

"I want you to come with Ichi-chan and me when we go to Seireitei." Naruto said.

"And why should I." Yoruichi asked.

"Well for starters it would be a good chance to see your little bee again." Naruto said with a chuckle. "And with you there it should be very easy to get Kukaku to help us." Naruto said knowing how hard it could be to get her to do anything for anyone even when it to help a shinigami.

"True Kukaku can be stubborn on something's." Yoruichi said nodding her head. "Especial since she'll have to help a shinigami this time." Yoruichi says getting a nod from Naruto.

"So will you join us?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!" Yoruichi says with a grin as Naruto nodded and looked over to Kisuke.

"Yeah Kisuke." Naruto shouted getting said shop owner's attention.

"Yes." Kisuke answered back.

"How's Ichi-chan doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well she got the right attitude but there's something wrong." Kisuke said as he looked into the hole.

"What." Naruto asked knowing already what was going on.

"Well it looks like she's going under hollowfication." Kisuke said looking back at Naruto.

"So the mask is forming already." Naruto said aloud getting everyone attention.

"Naruto what do mean by the mask is forming already." Isshin asked wanting to know what Naruto was talking about and what was happening to his daughter.

"Well in ruff terms your daughter is gaining the powers of a hollow though the mask is forming much fast then I thought it would." Naruto said as putting his hand up to stop anyone from talking. "And no she isn't going under a full hollowfication she's only getting a mask." Naruto said as he walked over to the hole and looked down at Ichigo to see half of the girls face covered in white goo.

In the hole with Ichigo

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo shouted as her face was covered in white goo that was coming out of her out of her mouth. "Wait Naruto said I had three day to find my shinigami powers or I would become a hollow but it's only be what like two hours at the most." Ichigo thought as the goo started to take a solid form on her face.

"_I __**will**__ get through this!"_ she thought in determination. I will not die here I will survive this I will save my friend. Ichigo said as she struggled to get her feet. **I will not die do you hear me nothing will stop me I will live.** Ichigo shouted as she heard a voice come from behind her.

**Inner world**

"Is that the all the resolve you have Ichigo?" The voice asked. "I was expecting more from you Ichigo." The voice continued to say as Ichigo focused her eyes and saw that she was standing on a blue skyscraper that seemed to be on its side. Looking around she noticed other skyscrapers that seem to be the same way. When she turned towards the voice see seen an old man standing on a flagpole. He's a lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, with high cheekbones, and stubble, he has long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am your Zanpakuto but you can call me Zangetsu." The man said.

"Come again I could hear you." Ichigo said looking up at Zangetsu

"It seems that you are not ready to learn my name." Zangetsu said as everything changed making Ichigo fall as the building started to crumble away and turn in to boxes. "Right now you must focus Ichigo for in one of these boxes you shall find me." The voice of Zangetsu said as Ichigo nodded and started looking around at the boxes that were falling.

"How the hell am I supposed to find the right box?" Ichigo thought as she looked at all the boxes that were falling around her until remembered something that Naruto and the Quincy told here.

"Shinigami have a red spirit ribbon." The voices of Naruto and the Quincy echoed in her head.

"Of course!" Ichigo says closing her eyes to concentrate on finding the right box it took no more than a minute for her to find the correct box she quickly rushed over to it. When she opened it she noticed the hilt of her old sword she took a few second to look around when she heard the old man voice again.

"What are you doing? Pull it out!" the voice shouted making her pull it out once she had that when things went black.

**Outside her mind**

"Naruto you have to stop her before she becomes a hollow." Kisuke said looking down at Ichigo who was currently struggling against the Bakudo spell that was binding her arm behind her back.

"She'll be fine Kisuke." Naruto said Ichigo broke the spell and jumped out of the hole in an explosion of power. When she landed outside of the hole, Naruto was smiling since Ichigo had reclaimed her shinigami powers but also had enough control to draw her Zanpakuto, which was broken and smashed the mask with it pommel. While the others had no idea what just happened while Kisuke was thinking.

"So he wanted her to gain an inner hollow." Kisuke thought as he looked at Ichigo who was now currently making her way over to Naruto.

"Congratulations Ichi-chan you're now a shinigami again." Naruto said only for Ichigo to smash his face in with the pommel of her Zanpakuto.

"Yes, and now I'm going to kill you Naruto! So, prepare yourself." Ichigo snarled as Naruto just stared at her and chuckled.

"You may have gotten your shinigami powers back, but I'm afraid that the same can't be said for your Zanpakuto." Naruto said rolling up his left sleeve showing that he had some kind of tattoo on it. "Now than Kekkei Genkai isn't the right blade to face you with." Naruto said before he bite his thumb and wiped the blood on the tattoo. "Release." He muttered as puff of smoke came from the tattoo. When the smoke cleared they noticed Naruto was holding a blade in his right hand, just think Kisuke Benihime in her cane state but with a regular handle.

With the others

"What the he has two Zanpakuto's." Naruko asked with wide eyes.

"I have no clue princess Naruko." Kisuke said looking at the blade.

"Actually he does." Masaki said getting the attention of the others.

"So then that blade is a Zanpakuto." Isshin asked his wife.

"Yes and her name is Tsukihime." Masaki said as she looked over to Kisuke. "She's the sister sword to Kisuke's Zanpakuto Benihime!" Masaki says making Kisuke look down at his cane.

"**She's right Kisuke."** A voice said to Kisuke.

"Benihime." Kisuke said shocked since Benihime rarely talks to him.

"**Yes it's me Kisuke, and what Masaki-san is true Tsukihime is my sister."** Benihime said to her master.

"It's true Benihime just said so herself." Kisuke said as he looked back over to Naruto and Ichigo, which the later was running for her life as Naruto chased after her swinging like a mad man.

Back over with Naruto and Ichigo

"Come on Ichi-chan turn and face me." Naruto shouted chasing after Ichigo while swing his blade.

"And give you a chance to hit me with that's kids toy no thank you." Ichigo shouted as she tried to stay a step ahead of Naruto.

"You shouldn't insult someone like that Ichi-chan." Naruto said as his reiatsu spiked a little. "Illuminate the night sky! Tsukihime." Naruto shouted as his blade made a drastic change, it was now a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilts grip, which has a gentle white decorative wrapping bending forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three time and a silver tail dangling from it base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shaped guard covering three inches of the pure white blade, with a crescent moon design. At the base of the guard is a silver string wrapped thrice around the hilt with a three-loop bow on the backside. It remained straight somewhat of a short size with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge.

"Wait why am I running." Ichigo said as she turned around to block Naruto Zanpakuto only for the blade to go right through hers like it was butter.

"That Zanpakuto is worthless Ichigo, a true Zanpakuto shouldn't break that easily." Naruto said swing his blade again destroying the rest of the blade and cutting the tsuba on a diagonal.

Ichigo watched with wide eyes as Naruto destroyed the remainder of her blade only leaving only the hilt in her hand. The only thing she could do now was run and that what she did until she heard a voice call out to her.

"Why do you run Ichigo?" A voice asked. Why are you running away Ichigo! Turn around and face your fear." The voice says again as Zangetsu appears in front of her.

"Old man"

"Do not run! You must turn around and face him." Zangetsu said making Ichigo stop in her tracks.

"What are you doing Ichi-chan." Naruto said to him self when he noticed that Ichigo had stopped running and took a stance as her reiatsu flared up around her.

"Good Ichigo now say my name." Zangetsu shouted.

"Pierce the heavens! Zangetsu." Ichigo shouted as a cloud of dust pick up around her. When the dust cleared Ichigo was kneeling on the ground with her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto, which was an oversized cleaver with no tsuba, or a proper hilt, it was about as tall as Ichigo her self. "You may want to try and dodge this Naruto!" Ichigo says standing up and lifting her Zanpakuto above her head before swinging in down as reiatsu in the shape of a crescent moon was released from the tip of the blade and collided with Naruto creating a huge dust cloud.

"Luckily I had the Getsumen Misutoshirudo." Naruto said as the dust settled showing that he had up some kind of sliver shield protecting him while Ichigo and fallen to the ground asleep.

"Naruto are you ok." He heard Naruko say as he turned to see his sister running over to him while the others went to Ichigo.

"I'm fine Naruko." Naruto said as he released Tsukihime into his left arm.

"Are you sure Naruto?" She asked only fro her brother to walk away.

"Don't worry Naruko I'm fine." Naruto said turning his head back to look at his sister. "Now come on let's go and see if Ichigo's ok." Naruto said as he turned his head forward and continued to walk over to Ichigo.

A week later

It had been a week since Ichigo got her powers back while also learning the name of her Zanpakuto. But what confused Ichigo was that everyone in school had forgotten about Rukia all except Orihime and Chad who both knew what was going on thanks to Yoruichi. Both had said that they would help save Rukia. That's why we find Orihime, Chad and fifteen year old boy by the name of Uryu Ishida a Quincy who was going for some stupid reason of his own standing in front of Kisuke who had just gotten done explain how they were going to get in to Seireitei which was by a modified Senkaimon that Kisuke was standing in front of.

"All right you four listen carefully." Kisuke said getting their attention. "You have four minutes to get through." Kisuke said making Ichigo speak up.

"Four minutes." Ichigo said looking at Kisuke.

"Yes! That's all the time I could get you." Kisuke said opening the Senkaimon. "Good luck." He said as the four of them took off in to the gate with Yoruichi sitting on Ichigo's shoulder.

In Seireitei

"All right this should be the spot where they should drop in." Naruto said looking up into the sky. Unlike other time's when Naruto was in his shinigami form this time he had both Zanpakuto's strapped to his left hip while still wearing the same white _hakama_ with a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. He still left the jacket open leaving his muscular chest exposed and this time the Shiki Fujin on his stomach that held the Kyuubi was showing.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Naruko asked her brother. While she had her hair in the same pigtails she was now wearing a variation of the outfit that Naruto was wearing the jacket had a high collar that covered the lower part of her face downward, while stopping just a little blow her large DD-cup breasts leaving her stomach uncovered. The jacket had a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, while her pants were the same as Naruto's.

"Of course I am." Naruto said still looking up as a hole in the sky opened up shooting out four people and a cat from what had looked like an explosion. See told you. Naruto said to his sister as the five objects crash right into the ground behind them.

"Must you always be right?" Naruko asked as her brother turned around to look at the five who just crashed into the ground.

"Yes!" Naruto says walking up to the group as Yoruichi hit Orihime in the eye and started lecturing her about how stupid she was for using her powers when she said not to. "So how was the flight everyone?" Naruto asked making everyone look up at him with confusion beside Ichigo.

"Naruto how did you get here?" Orihime asked as she nursed her eye.

"I took short cut." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're a shinigami?" Uryu asked as he replaced his cape.

"Yes and no." Naruto said confusing them. "Yes I am a shinigami, but no I don't work for Seireitei." Naruto said. "Now get the fuck up we got thing to do." Naruto said as he noticed Ichigo running towards the entranace.

"Ichigo you fool stop." Naruto shouted to her but it was too late as the answer came in the arrival of a literal giant of a man. The man wore a Shinigami shihakusho, a red hat with tassels, and armor on his left arm.

"Who goes there? I am Jidanbo, the gatekeeper, and I have the duty of keeping people who don't belong out of the Seireitei."

(Same as canon)

Now while Ichigo and Jidanbo were fighting Naruto and Yoruichi were asking and elderly soul if he knew where the local fire works expert Kukaku Shiba was. When they heard the defeated voice of Jidanbo.

"Captain Ichimaru! What are you doing here?" Jidanbo asked looking at said captain now the shinigami named Ichimaru was a fairly tall man with silver hair, squinted eyes, and a fox like grin on his face. Of course his answer was to slice off one of the gatekeeper's arms.

"Jidanbo, you poor fool, being a gatekeeper means that when you lose, the result is death." Ichimaru said only for him to freeze when he caught the eyes of Naruto who had ran over to Ichigo but it didn't last long due to the gate slamming to the ground. While Orihime got to work on fixing the gatekeepers arm, Naruto and the others had gone back to the elderly soul who had info on Kukaku Shiba.

Five minutes later

Once the group had gotten the info from the old man, someone literally crashed into the room rolling across the floor. "Huh, what's going on? And why is there a boar here?" Ichigo asked as she looked from the figure rather large boar with a red ribbon tied on top of it.

"Thrown off by Bonnie once again." The apparent boar rider spoke getting to his feet.

"Hey old man, it's been a long time." The man said offering a two fingers salute and thankfully not the rude one.

"Ganju, what are you doing here? You should leave now!" the old man told Ganju who looked up at the man.

"It may have been some time since I have been here but come on is that any way to greet an old friend. What would your gues…" Ganju's sentence was cut off as he spotted Naruto, Ichigo, and Yoruichi in her cat form. "Would someone explain why there's a stinking shinigami here?" Ganju said looking at Ichigo while taking off a pair of sunglasses. Naruto just shook his head at how his soon to be brother-in-law was acting.

"What did you just say?" Ichigo asked quietly as Ganju stomped over.

"What, your ears not working? I asked why is there a stinking shinigami here." Ganju lightly tapped the side of Ichigo's face as he spoke in a condescending tone, and of course Ichigo's response was to punch Ganju in the face.

"Don't you know who I am?" Ganju asked getting up.

"No." The said group besides three people.

"Don't wanna know." Ichigo said in a bored tone.

Which of course made Ganju furious at the loss of recognition and he started to proclaim many ridiculous titles for himself, which ended at "Number 1 shinigami hater of the West Rukongai." Which of course Ichigo just ignored him making Ganju retaliate by punching her in the face. Of course that little action led the two of them to having a little scuffle in the streets while Naruto was just standing off to the side shaking his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen my idiot of a brother-in-law!" Naruto says shaking his head as his sister spoke up.

"Brother-in-law?" Naruko questioned.

Yes and don't worry I'll explain after everything is over. Naruto said watch the two go at each others throat while Yoruichi had thanked the elder for the information and a place to stay, but before things got to out of hand an alarm tied to the back of one of Ganju's friends went off showing that it was 9pm. He quickly called his boar and rode away with his friends while shouting back to Ichigo.

"You stay right there Dandelion head. I'll be back tomorrow to finish this." Ganju shouted as he rode off on his boar which pissed off Ichigo and left the others sighing in relief.

There's chapter five my original thought was to make this chapter end the day that they use Kukaku's flower crane cannon to break through the shield of Seireitei but I decided to end it here since the I'm going to explain by I called Ganju, Naruto soon to be brother-in-law in the next chapter and yes that means that Kukaku Shiba is apart of Naruto's harem. Now eight have been chosen and these are the ones. Naruko, Mashiro, Unohana, Soi-Fon, Rangiku, Kasumi (female Kyuubi), Kukaku, Female Ichigo. The top three for the poll that I put up early will be added as well of my choosing from the one of the one's that didn't make it. Also Naruto has two Zanpakuto he just carries Kekkei Genkai with him all the time while his other one is in a seal on his left arm. Now as for how Ichigo got her powers back I made it kind of similar to the shattered shaft by using Bakudo #99 part 1 as well as the hole and Naruto attacking Ichigo so she could get her true Zanpakuto.


	6. Chapter 6

Very sorry everyone

A/N for anyone that as read my other stories I hate to say this but I'm putting the following six up for adoption I just can't seem to find my muse for them any more.

the true Naruto Uzumaki

you can change anything you wish but the harem and Naruto's Kekkei Genkai and him becoming the true second sage of the six paths and Naruto harem can not have Sakura, Ino or any of the older woman in the series

* * *

the true Uchiha clan head

The nine bijuu must be with Naruto when he goes to the other world his Sharingan must stay the same has I have it the same with Minato marring an Uchiha that is direct descendent of Madara. The harem must have the following girls after that you are free to do what you wish

Natsumi (female Itachi)

Naruko (female Naruto of the other world)

Kasumi (Naruko's twin sister)

Sasuki Uchiha

Natsumi Uzumaki

Kushina Uzumaki

* * *

the copy twins Naruto and Naruko Namikaze

harem must stay the same Naruko, kitty, and X23. Mutation stays the same other than that free will

* * *

Naruto Senju Uzumaki

feel will over the whole story besides the pairing it must be a Naruto/Kushina pairing only

* * *

Naruko Namikaze kunoichi in training

must be some what of the same but free will to change or add to the first few chapters that are done after that go wild

* * *

konoha's alchemist

Winry and Naruto's twin sister are the only one in the harem other then that change what you want

so if anyone wish to take one just PM me


End file.
